


The Sexual Adventures of Ned Stark

by GOT88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Catelyn is Dead, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Harems, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jon Snow is Ned and Cat's Son, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Threesomes - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT88/pseuds/GOT88
Summary: Modern AU.Ned Stark is the current Lord of Winterfell, veteran of war and a highly successful businessman. To the world, he is rich, intelligent and a man of great moral character. But little do they know that he is also one of most prolific lechers of his time
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Ned Stark/Dacey Mormont, Ned Stark/Lynesse Hightower, Ned Stark/Maege Mormont, Ned Stark/Melissa Blackwood, Ned Stark/Missandei, Ned Stark/Multiple Women, Ned Stark/Ros (Game of Thrones), Ned Stark/Roslin Frey, Ned Stark/Taena Merryweather, Ned Stark/Val (ASoIaF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 30
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of a harem fic based on the honorable Ned Stark for a while now and decided to write this story.
> 
> It a WIP and like my other works its essentially a smut story with a threadbare plot.
> 
> Please do not look for any deep logic and reasoning as the story serves to facilitate encounters between Ned and various women.
> 
> If there is sufficient response and interest , I might probably add women from other fandoms and universes as well.

The Starks were an ancient and influential noble family of Westeros. In the past, they had ruled the Northern Kingdom, first as Kings and then later as lords during the Targaryen era. When democracies arose, they adapted with the changing times and reinvented themselves as men of commerce and industry. Their enduring nature and keen foresight allowed them to transform their ancestral wealth into a thriving business empire while also retaining their noble titles and lands.

The lands surrounding the ancient castle of Winterfell were transformed into a bustling city named Wintertown, with the Starks becoming its founding and most prominent family. Ned Stark was the sole heir to his father, Lord Rickard Stark and inherited his title at the age of 25 years when his father suffered a massive heart attack. At the time, Ned was serving in the national army and had distinguished himself in combat, winning many medals and honours.

Upon his father’s untimely death, Ned took an honourable discharged from the service and soon after wed Catelyn Tully. The match had been made by Ned’s father and Catelyn’s parents as Lord Rickard wished to acquire the Tullys substantial wealth and lands in order to expand his growing business empire.

Wishing to honour his father’s final wishes, Ned married Catelyn and went about expanding his family’s company. His time in the military provided Ned with the opportunity to make friends with many men of similar noble pedigree and privilege, who would later go on to become high ranking officials and leaders of state. These friendships helped Ned grow his family’s company into a multi-billion-dollar corporation with a powerful presence in the fields of medicine, defence contracts, real estate and construction.

Catelyn had learned early on in her marriage about her husband’s many affairs and unfaithful nature but accepted it with grace after reaching an understanding with Ned that he would keep his indiscretions hidden away and ensure that there would be no rival claimants to challenge their future children’s inheritance. After 7 years of marriage and many failed pregnancies, Catelyn gave birth to a son named Jon, but passed away shortly after due to complications in the pregnancy.

Lord Ned Stark currently resides in his ancestral home of Winterfell along with his 8-year-old son, Jon. He recently admitted to dating socialite Cersei Lannister, daughter of late Tywin Lannister of Lannister Industries.

It is a well-kept secret that the Lannister business has been failing for quite some time and they are dependent on the contracts given by Stark Inc., to maintain their wealth and position. According to rumours, Cersei had been one of Ned’s many mistresses while he was married to Catelyn and that the relationship was one based on mutual pleasure and business rather than any love or affection.

Cersei is determined to marry Ned at any costs in order to save her family business and ensure that her expensive lifestyle is maintained. She knows that Ned will never keep to her bed and is trying to convince him that she can be a worthy partner not just in bed and business but also in pursuit of his carnal urges. But she has her hands full, trying to hold Ned’s attentions as he pursues any woman beautiful enough to catch his eye.

Ned is well aware of Cersei’s situation and intentions and feels that she would make a good partner for a man with his appetites. However, he feels that the lioness needs to be properly tamed and trained before he ties himself to her. In the meantime, he is enjoying the benefits of his wealth and position while trying to be a loving father to his son, Jon.


	2. Val

She approached him with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair hung down her face in light tresses. She wore nothing other than a black top, with strips of fabric covering just what needed to be covered. Her perfectly toned stomach, and the black thong on the bottom half of her body helped to highlight her long shapely legs.

“Lord Stark,” she whispered, excitement brimming in her eyes.

“Val,” Ned said. “I’m glad that you were able to join me.”

Val Rayder had joined his company as an intern after graduating from college. She had been working as an assistant for the senior associates of his company till the day that she managed to catch Ned’s eye.

Ned had developed a sixth sense about women over the years and his instincts told him that the young woman had the makings of a truly dedicated employee. He arranged for her to become his personal assistant and was impressed by her efficient and hardworking attitude. The blonde beauty was overjoyed at the chance to work with Ned and learn from him. He was somewhat of an idol to her and he sensed that she had a crush on him.

Over time, he made subtle hints to Val in regards as to how she could advance her career and being the smart girl that she was, she made her way to Ned’s corporate apartment in the city. He had places like this all over the city for such private encounters.

 _'Fuck-pads'_ was the appropriate term, Ned recalled.

“You’re the lord. And I’m your loyal subject,” Val said.

Shortly after getting intimately involved with Ned, Val realized she liked to indulge in role play where Ned was the lord and she a simple serving wench. Ned knew that his noble lineage was one of the reasons as to why women were drawn to him and thus did not mind entertaining Val’s fantasies during their encounters

She unfastened the buttons of Ned’s shirt and worked her fingers around, tracing circular motions around his chest. She wanted to feel all of him and soon. Her fingers trailed all the way down his chest and moved downwards.

“Very good,” she whispered in excitement as her hand brushed over Ned’s crotch.

“I’m glad that you approve,” Ned told her.

“I always approve of you,” Val said. “How may I serve you?”

“On your knees,” Ned suggested and he could feel her the excitement run through her body.

The beautiful young blonde dropped to her knees. Swiftly, she slowly undid Ned’s trousers and began to edge his throbbing cock out of his pants. It sprung into her hand. Eying it like some prize, she ran her hand up and down it, before sinking her hot lips around his cock.

“Such a good wench, knows all the right tricks,” Ned whispered, stroking her hair lovingly as her extremely hot mouth engulfed his massive prick. He felt his member going down deep into her throat.

Val felt herself determined to see if she could bring her boss to his breaking point. Despite his age, he was in peak physical condition and had a stamina to match. It would make for an interesting challenge.

She still could not believe it at times that a simple country girl like her was now involved with a man who was essentially Northern royalty. Her grandmother used to regale her with stories of the Stark Kings and Lords of past days. And now, here she was fucking their descendant. She fancied herself as a sort of Lord’s mistress in her mind.

The thought excited the blonde greatly and she buried her mouth down on him, swallowing his throbbing hard tool all the way down her throat.

“That’s a good girl, that’s a really good girl,” Ned encouraged her in response and Val closed her eyes. She kept her mouth wrapped firmly around the large throbbing prick that was making its way down her throat.

She wanted all of it that she could. The more that she could get inside her mouth, the better it would be. Ned wrapped his hands around her hair and roughly fucked her face. The girl cooed, that’s what she wanted. She was about ready to get her Lord’s reward. Her body heated up and what little clothes she was wearing became extremely unbearable.

Val tightened her mouth around him. She drove him as far back into her throat as she could. She didn’t want to miss out on this amazing gift that she would receive. Her lips tightened and slurped him. The moment that he went into the back of her throat, she thought that she was going lose it.

Ned’s cock amazed her and she couldn’t have enough of it. Her hot slurping continued to work him over, and she kept him up at a fever pitch.

“Fuck, fuck me,” Ned whispered, wrapping his arms around her head.

Val continued to stay an amazing course and her wet mouth proved to be heaven for him. He decided that he would let it go, down her mouth.

The hot blonde reared her head back, allowing Ned’s seed to spill down her throat. It reminded her once more of who she belonged to now.

Seductively, she licked her lips as she walked back and arched herself back on the lavish bed. She spread her legs and awaited him to enter into her.

“Oh yeah,” Val whispered and she pushed her finger deep into her gushing cunt. The blonde pumped her hot finger deep into her pussy, but Ned reached back and pulled her hands back.

“Your pussy, it belongs to me,” he whispered hotly into her ear and Val’s hips twitched in response. She bit down on her lip and nodded.

“Yes, my lord, do as you please with me,” Val panted as she felt her thighs being spread apart.

His tongue was this close to entering her body. Val felt his tongue hover inches away from her and he slowly kissed his way up one leg, causing her body to heat up. He soon switched tactics and kissed his way up the other leg.

Ned’s hands trailed up and removed her top, causing her firm breasts to spill out.

“My lord, I need you inside me, please,” Val begged him, and Ned rubbed her cunt causing sparks to fly through the hot blonde’s body.

“Patience, my dear, good things come to those who wait,” Ned said and spread her legs as far as they could.

Val’s panting increased as she felt one finger slip between her hot thighs. She arched her hips up and met his finger when it twisted inside of her. It gave a little turn and slowly pumped away at her.

She loved his fingers and his tongue, oh god his tongue was so good. He currently lapped up her juices. Val felt his tongue vibrate inside her and that heated up her core so much that she thought that she would die.

“YES!” Val moaned and she pumped her hips into his mouth. The running gush of juices brought the blonde-haired beauty to an entirely new level of pleasure, which was undeniable.

Ned smiled; her sweet, sinful taste made him want it just as much as she did and he would take it.

His hands pinned her arms back and he made sure her legs were spread wide.

Val was prepared to accommodate his manhood. She closed her eyes tight and felt his manhood slide in between her thighs. Val felt herself stretch as he went into her.

Ned rested his hands upon her hips and slowly worked himself deep into her. The blonde’s eyes closed tight and she pumped herself up. Val could feel the pleasure explode through her body. Her lover hammered her super tight pussy, from above her.

Ned smiled, the sounds that she gave out were amazing. He was driving her completely and utterly nuts. He slowed down his thrusts, allowing her juices to drip off of his cock.

Without warning, he slammed down hard into her and caused jets of fire to shoot up. Her soft legs wrapped around his body and her nails dug into his back, encouraging him to fuck her even harder.

“Good my wench, time to give my precious wench her reward,” Ned whispered, and he ran his hands down her legs, feeling up the soft flesh. Val closed her eyes and felt the rush of hot sex boiling through her body.

What they said was true, there is no substitute for experience as her older lover showed her an excellent time. The pleasure and excitement that she felt with Ned put all her past lovers to shame,

His hand reached down and cupped her breast, squeezing them. Her tight walls got even tighter, wrapping around his throbbing manhood. Ned could feel her go around him.

He fucked her into the bed as his rapid-fire motions pounded her slowly but sure. Her nails digging into his neck added to the allure of the situation.

Val whimpered in pleasure; she wasn’t about to deny how good she felt. She felt so good, so good that she thought her loins would be on fire.

“Time for you to ride my cock, wench,” Ned ordered her, and rolled her over.

Val pulled herself up, teasing her folds with his massive cock as it brushed against her dripping entrance.

His hands cupped her ass and they encouraged her to go down on his manhood. She sunk down onto his tool and felt her walls expand to accommodate the throbbing cock between his legs. She thought that she would die from the pleasure. The blonde’s hips rotated when she brought herself up onto him.

His cock head swayed inches away from her dripping moist cunt. Val smiled and pushed herself down onto his manhood one more time.

Val bounced herself up and down on his tool, enjoying the ride. She leaned down and kissed her lover.

Ned placed his hands up and played with her ass. She squealed into his mouth when he pushed one of his fingers into her tight ass and pumped it in tune with his cock.

“You like that, my dirty little slut,” Ned whispered to her.

“Yes,” Val whispered and she arched back, spreading her legs, taking all of his manhood deep into her.

“Are you going to fuck me in the ass, my lord?” Val asked him in a little girl voice, biting down on her lips.

“Not until you make me cum,” Ned answered with a slap across her ass, that caused her to bounce up and down with renewed vigour.

Val’s pussy tightened around his tool. She tried her best to make him cum as her body burned with a flowing desire. She kept up her bouncing, trying to make his cock throb deep between her tight walls. She wrapped around his tool and continued to work him over.

Something had to give, but hells, he had an incredible stamina.

“You’re not tiring out, are you?” Ned asked, cupping her breasts in his hand and he squeezed them really tightly.

“NO!” she groaned as her hips met his tool when they were forced down onto him. She kept bouncing up and down onto him, working him over with an immense amount of pleasure.

“Just checking,” Ned commented, a wicked grin crossing his face. He cupped her ass and caused her moan to increase deeply.

Val bounced herself up and down on his cock, feeling it twitch between her legs. She could sense his big balls held an immense load for her and she couldn’t wait to fill her sopping pussy with it.

The blonde spread her legs far as she could, bringing herself down onto his manhood.

“Oh god, oh god,” Val whispered and she bounced up and then came down onto his throbbing manhood.

Ned groaned, and played with her tits a little bit more. He felt her warm and velvety vice. She felt like a furnace tightening around his tool.

“That’s it, oh that’s it, more,” Val begged him, her legs spreading when she took him really deeply into her.

His balls tightened and the orgasm that he felt was pretty much coming to a head as the sultry blonde worked him over.

“Please cum for me, my lord, I need it, I want it,” Val begged as she felt his strong hands on her hips.

Ned grunted. “You’ve done well my wench, here it comes.”

Val closed her eyes and she felt the roaring rush of cum blast into her body. Her tight walls got even tighter to accommodate the rush blasting on in from his manhood. She collapsed on him, and then slid off, her pussy aching and fulfilled, as she faded out of consciousness.

Her senses and stamina returned soon enough, only to discover that she was chained on her hands and knees, presented before her lord.

Ned ran his finger into her asshole, admiring how tight it was. He dipped his finger into her pussy and then pumped it into her asshole, lubricating her with her own juices. Val felt the burst of pleasure go through her body as Ned’s finger rotated deep into her asshole and lit her up.

“My lord, please,” Val begged him. Her pussy heated up and she wanted him, so badly. So badly that she could taste it. So badly that he was driving her completely nuts. That’s what she wanted; she couldn’t last much longer.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ned commented with a smile on his face as his throbbing cock readied itself for her tight asshole. His hands rested on her hips and came inches from penetrating her from behind.

“Oh god,” Val begged him, and she wanted him submerged deep into her asshole. There would be nothing better than this once he entered her.

He worked his throbbing manhood into her tight asshole and Val felt herself submerged in an immense amount of pleasure.

“YES!” Val moaned when she felt him inside her.

He roughly slammed into her, but that was how she liked it. She liked it nice and rough. Nothing gentle really needed to be involved. Only good old fashion anal sex.

“You like me doing this?” Ned growled in her ear. “I treat my wenches good, providing they serve their lord in every way possible.”

“You want a dose to go in your ass, don’t you?” Ned groaned.

“YESSSS!” Val moaned at the top of her lungs, drawing that word out to the best of her abilities. She almost shrieked it at the top of her lungs, dancing to the heavens.

“I know you do, you’re nothing but an anal slut who gets off on my cock in your ass, aren’t you?” Ned asked and he squeezed her firm cheeks.

He pounded into her, never once breaking what he was doing.

The young woman’s eyes glazed over as his fingers touched her. They performed what could be considered a dance of a thousand orgasms all over her body.

“Please, more, please more,” she chanted, begging for his tool to be buried within her body. The heated mound of her pussy clenched him while he worked her over.

Ned gave her more alright; he gave her pretty much everything that she wanted and then even more. His manhood pounded a steady course into her hot, wet pussy. He continued to work her over like one couldn’t believe. It was unbelievable, her ass tightened around him.

“FUCK ME HARD!” Val begged him.

He pounded her ass and gained a fair amount of momentum. His tempo increased when he pushed himself to his limits and then beyond those limits. Val felt her body heat up, and his fingers focused on her pussy. Her orgasm held back and she groaned.

“I don’t want to make it too easy on her,” Ned whispered, leaning in.

He bit down on her ear and that drove her completely wild. The blonde temptress felt her silken walls close down onto his cock and work him over.

“My Lord, that feels good,” Val whispered to him, and she heated up in immense pleasure.

“I know it feels good,” Ned commented in triumph.

Ned’s hands stroked her warm flesh and he heated up his motions. His throbbing tool rammed deep between her tight and hot ass cheeks.

Her face slumped against the bed and Ned reached down, pulling her up by the hair.

“I’m not done with you,” Ned whispered in her ear.

Val agreed with him, she didn’t want him to be done with her. Not yet, not by a longshot. Her ass clenched his tool as he rammed deep into her body. Eventually something had to give as a heavy load filled up his balls. Closer to the edge yet and he pumped his way deep into her ass.

“God, so good,” Val begged him and her lovely ass parted and begged for more of him.

His balls loaded up with their gift and she thought that this would be the end of her.

He released her orgasm. “Cum, cum hard.”

Val obeyed her lord’s will and her body completely thrashed with pleasure. She felt a mind shattering orgasm rock over her body as she shook with pleasure all over.

“Good girl,” Ned told her and let her collapse from pleasure.

In response, he came into her ass, giving her the ultimate thrill rush of pleasure.

Val felt herself in a pool of the combined juices of the two of them. She was oddly content with this fact.

 _‘No other employer offers such perks to his employees,’_ Val naughtily mused to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments accordingly.


	3. Cersei Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 500 hits in just 2 days. I'm surprised and touched by the response.
> 
> If anyone would like to suggest potential partners for Ned, please feel free to share. I'll see if they can be worked into the story.

Once both he and Val had sufficiently recovered and cleaned up from their encounter, Ned arranged for a car to take Val back to her home. The blonde assistant had wished to spend the entire night together but Ned gently explained that he had promised his son that he would put him to bed for the night. Though, initially disappointed, Val recovered quickly and praised Ned for being a devoted father.

After making sure that Val had been sent away safely and discreetly, Ned called for his own pickup.

Ned was now seated in the backseat of his car, being driven home by his loyal driver and bodyguard, Jon Umber.

Ned had met Umber during his time in the military and had formed a fast friendship with the brash and loud mouth soldier. The men of their unit had nicknamed Jon as the _‘Greatjon’_ , due to his giant like stature and strength. Personally, Umber had grown fond of his nickname and shared a story of his family shared blood with mythical giants of the past to explain his appearance.

The story appeared to possess some kernel of truth considering the fact that the _Greatjon_ was nearly seven feet tall, heavily muscled and had fists that were as large as hams. Despite his fierce warrior stature, Ned soon discovered that the man had a good heart and was loyal and true friend to those who managed to earn his trust and friendship.

When Ned had found out that the Greatjon had been discharged from the army over some verbal row with a superior officer, Ned immediately tracked down his old friend and offered him a job. Greatjon may have been a boisterous man and prodigious drinker with little respect for decorum, but he was also one of the few men that Ned had ever known whose loyalty could not be bought.

Over the years, the Greatjon had become one Ned’s closest friends and confidants who was not only well aware of Ned’s carnal exploits but also often helped him in dealing with such sensitive matters.

“You know, Ned, as a loyal employee, I should remind you that it’s not smart to dip your pen in the company ink,” Greatjon said in a casual tone. “But as your friend, I can hardly fault you for bedding that blonde bombshell. I just hope that you remembered to cover your bases.”

Both men gave out a chuckle and Ned answered, ”Jon, this is not my first rodeo, so to speak. Like every other bedmate of mine, Val is well aware of the terms and conditions to maintain our arrangement.”

“Val is a smart girl with lofty ambitions and dreams. She won’t jeopardise her future by crossing me, especially when she is getting all that she ever wanted from our relationship. Besides, I put in a few hidden clauses in her employment contract to protect both me and the company, if she ever decided to move against me.”

“But I thank you for concern. A true friend as always,” Ned replied with a smirk and instructed Jon to make sure that his men were keeping track of Val’s movements along with the other women in his life.

Ned both cared for and trusted his lovers but he knew that a man of his standing could never be too careful.

Soon enough, they arrived home and Ned bid the Greatjon goodbye for the night, making his way through his family home.

* * *

Winterfell had undergone many remodels and reconstructions over the centuries in order to keep up with the times but his ancestors had always taken great care to ensure that truly historic and significant sections of the castle were never tarnished or damaged.

However, despite all the great care taken by his family to preserve their heritage, the ravages of time had faded the colour from most of the ancient mosaics, paintings and tapestries that decorated the walls of his home, Ned mused to himself as he walked through the hallways of the castle.

Ned entered his son’s room to find him being readied for bed by their family governess, Old Nan. The old woman was one of the oldest employees of his family and was like a second mother to Ned himself.

Upon seeing him, Jon jumped into his arms and started to badger Ned for a bedtime story, much to both Ned and Old Nan’s amusement. Old Nan bid both father and son good night and retired for the evening as Ned started to narrate the story of one of his ancient Stark ancestors while tucking Jon into bed.

After making sure that Jon had fallen asleep, Ned gently kissed his son’s forehead and exited the room, making sure to not awake his sleeping child by accident.

* * *

Ned entered his bedchambers to find an unexpected visitor, seated in the chair behind his personal desk. It was his long-time mistress and recently publicly acknowledged girlfriend, Cersei Lannister.

Cersei was dressed in a golden color skirt and red blouse that appeared to be a bit tight for her, but did help to show off her magnificent cleavage and figure. Her luscious golden locks flowed down freely instead of the intricate braids that she usually sported.

“I was not expecting you tonight. Did we have plans?” Ned asked calmly, while trying to control the reaction taking place in his nether regions by the sight of the sexy lioness.

“No, but I was missing my boyfriend and thought to surprise him,” Cersei answered with a devious smile. “But I should have probably called beforehand considering how long I have been waiting here.”

“I hope that you used the secret entrance and passageways which I showed to you, to let yourself in. We might be out in public now, but you have not met Jon officially yet and I don’t want him to get confused before having the chance to explain things to him,” Ned stated, causing Cersei to let out an exasperated sigh.

“Really Ned. A beautiful woman sneaks into your bedroom with mischievous intentions and you choose to focus on your what your 8-year-old might think. You were a lot more fun when our relationship was secret,” Cersei replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

“I am sorry, Cersei. It’s been a long day and I just got back from a meeting with an associate, that left me quite exhausted.”

“I did not mean to offend you. You mean a great deal to me which is why I want to make sure that the media has no reason to slander either of our names and reputations,” Ned said, trying to soothe his girlfriend’s annoyance.

“Oh...And do I know this late-night associate or is she a new whore of yours?” Cersei said in an accusing tone, causing Ned to groan in response.

“You’ve always known who I am and you accepted me for it which is why I agreed to take our relationship public. Let’s not forget that until recently you were one of my so-called whores.” Ned told her in a firm tone.

“Look, the reason why my marriage with Catelyn worked was because she accepted me with all my flaws and in return, I was always honest with her and stood by her when it counted.”

“I thought that we could have a similar relationship with the added benefit of our mutual passion and excitement that was lacking in my marriage with Catelyn. I’m not going to change, Cersei and if you have a problem with it then its best that we part ways,” Ned added, causing a worried and panicked expression to bloom across Cersei’s face.

“Please don’t say such things, Ned. I’m sorry and you know that I love you,” Cersei said in a gentle and calm voice but Ned could sense the panic in it.

Ned knew that while Cersei cared for him, the main reason behind her desire to be with him was the wealth and status that only he could provide for her. Cersei thought that she was very clever but Ned knew all of her moves and had several contingencies in place to deal with her if she ever became too much of a nuisance.

“You do look a bit tired and in need of refreshing shower. Let me take care of you,” Cersei stated in a seductive voice as she led him towards the bathroom.

The bathroom door swung open. Cersei led Ned through the doorway by the hand.

"Let's make sure we close the bathroom door," whispered Cersei, her hot breath hitting his ear "Lock it too, and you also mentioned to me, that the walls were sound proof, we wouldn’t want any unnecessary interruptions?"

Ned agreed to this as Cersei flicked on the lights, so he could see what she was doing. She stood before him.

Cersei glanced at herself in the mirror, taking a good look at herself, and she knew Ned appreciated what was underneath her clothes.

_‘Let him bed as many whores as he wants. I’ll show him that none of them could ever compare with me,’_ Cersei thought to herself.

Ned watched as his lover bent over nice and slow to put the towels down. Her skirt rode up her legs a couple of inches. If he had taken a closer look, he might have seen what she was wearing underneath.

Cersei turned around slightly and gave Ned a nice view of her cleavage. Ned felt the area around his crotch constrict and a little blood rush from his head as his erection bulged against his pants.

His golden lioness stood before him, and slowly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. Cersei slid it down her shoulders and Ned stepped forward to get a better look at her. Her breasts were encased in a lacy red bra. With another movement, Cersei slid her skirt off of her legs to reveal a lacy pair of red panties.

"Ned, love, could you help me?" asked Cersei as she turned around, having her back towards him. "I sometimes have trouble with these things."

"Yes," whispered Ned, as he placed his hands on her back.

"Unclasp it, yeah," encouraged Cersei as Ned removed her bra, causing the blonde's breasts to bounce free from their confines.

Cersei slipped out of her panties and Ned's eyes drank in the vision of beauty that was standing before him.

Her face was beautiful, and her lips were full. Her blond hair extended down past her shoulders. She had a nice curved tanned body with firm, decent sized breasts that made his mouth water. Her abdomen area was toned, but not overly muscular. Her legs were long and shapely, extended down to her feet with her cute little toes and wonderful, perfect arches.

Ned's eyes shifted to between her legs and saw a small strip of blond pubic hair covering her pussy. Her nether lips were pink, and inviting.

She turned around slightly and the back end was just good, with a perfect ass that begged to be fucked.

There was no doubt that Cersei Lannister was one of the most beautiful women around but her sexiest attribute was the confidence, bordering on arrogance that she practically oozed from her being.

_'So, fucking sexy,'_ thought Ned in a haze.

"Time for me to do you," said Cersei with a devious smile, as Ned was pulled forward and Cersei swiftly disrobed him of all of his clothes.

"Okay, shower." Cersei beckoned.

"Yeah shower," answered Ned, as he followed Cersei into the shower. He watched as her behind swayed from side to side, while she walked. He could not take his eyes off of that wonderful shape.

The couple found their way into the shower and Cersei turned on the water. The water splashed both of them as it shot out of the shower head. Ned nearly drooled as his lover stood before him. Drops of water rolled down her breasts, and body.

"Okay, you wash me first and then I'll get you," said Cersei to encourage him, as Ned had moved over and started to soap up his lover's back.

Ned lathered her back, rubbing all of the suds into her back. Cersei pushed back and grinded on his erection with her ass, as a soft moan had escaped from her mouth. He gained more confidence with each passing second, as he continued to wash her back and then reached around towards her front. Ned's hands worked over her breasts, as he felt her nipples harden right in his hands.

"Yes, that's it," whispered Cersei as she breathed in and out as his hands worked over her breasts. He rubbed the soap onto them, feeling her erect nipples as his thumbs rolled over the top of them.

"See how fun this is? This is…this is the best, keep doing it," Cersei squealed in a high pitch voice.

Ned washed her breasts and moved down. His hands slowly lathered the rest of her body. Her stomach, her hips, her ass all of it felt rather good under his hands. He felt her legs, soft to the touch and she moaned as he ran his hands to wash up and down her legs.

"Touch me all in the right places, my randy wolf," breathed Cersei, feeling Ned's fingers rub against her pussy lips.

As Ned removed his fingers, Cersei leaned over and gave him a deep kiss.

She eventually broke the kiss, smacking her full lips together as she looked at Ned. She gazed at his erection, and a smile appeared on her lips, as she hungrily drank in Ned's form with her eyes. Then she almost sang the next words.

"My turn."

"Yeah, your turn," whispered Ned as he felt her hands move all over his body as she washed him. Her hands teased every bit of his skin, and massaged his muscles. He felt the blood rushing to his groin with each movement.

Ned felt himself become desperate for some kind of release, as Cersei worked on his legs. Her head brushed up against his erection once or twice. The friction caused him to swell even more. His hand instinctively moved towards his cock. Before he could do anything, she reached forward and blocked his hand.

"No, Ned, I'll take care of it, that's my duty," said Cersei, and Ned peered down into her eyes "Let me show you that I can be the kind of wife that you never had."

Cersei steadied herself on her knees as she leaned forward. Her tongue licked the head and Ned felt a sensation of pleasure.

Her emerald green eyes locked onto his steel grey orbs, establishing eye contact. Her tongue flicked right over the head three more times. Her tongue felt warm, wet, and his cock hardened even more.

Her soft hand grasped right around his member. Cersei did not break eye contact, not even once.

She stroked him up and down, feeling every inch of his cock twitch in her hand. Ned thought he was going to lose it.

"Oh, Cersei…oh don't stop," said Ned as her right hand pumped his cock while her left hand massaged his balls.

"You like that, babe?" whispered Cersei, as she continued to pump him as she felt pre-cum drip on her fingers.

She squeezed tightly, and continued to jerk her lover off, slowly, but surely.

"My hand, it feels so much nicer, doesn't it? Much nicer than any of your other playthings, isn't it?"

"Yes," breathed Ned, as her hand gave slow, tender strokes. He felt like he was in heaven. She squeezed him and licked him. She jerked him off some more.

"I feel like I'm about to…"

"Explode," whispered Cersei as she sped up her progress. She pumped Ned's cock really hard, and really fast. She looked up into Ned's eyes, to say the next words.

"That's it, cum for me. I want to taste it. Just shoot it in my face. That'd feel so nice, right in my fucking face!"

The last line had pushed him over the top, and Ned lost it. Cersei moved over as her lover's cum had splattered directly onto her face. Cersei continued to tug on Ned's cock, making sure she got every drop of seed that he had in him as she made sure to see his orgasm through to the very end.

Ned looked down at Cersei as she licked her lips and then held her fingers out one by one. She placed them in her mouth and inserted them one at a time. She slowly sucked them and swirled her tongue around them to get the excess off. Ned watched her, slowly sucking cum, his cum, off of her fingers like it was the most delicious treat on Earth.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm," moaned Cersei. "So good, it tastes so good."

She did not want to waste one drop. She let out a breath and shook her head, to snap herself out of the feeling of ecstasy.

"Let's clean you off. Then back to the bedroom, for some more." Cersei stated as she cleaned Ned off, causing him to stir again.

"Just a few more minutes, then we'll replay our first time. You remember it, don’t you?" she said as she leaned back against the wall. Her arms were behind her head, breasts presented forward, legs spread and a sexy smile appeared on her lips.

In the bedroom, Cersei gently dropped onto the bed and looked up to face Ned.

"Give me a kiss," whispered Cersei but she stopped Ned. She spread her legs for him. "No, the other set of lips. Get me all nice and wet."

Ned lowered his head and he felt his face warm at the intoxicating smell of her pussy. Her cunt was like a delicious trap that he had been lured into as he started to lick away.

Ned licked her folds, and stuck his tongue deep inside her, encouraged by Cersei’s passionate moans. Ned licked around her pussy, savoring her taste as he continued to stick his tongue deeper into her. The Lannister lioness’s pussy tasted just as divine as it had during their first time, and Ned could never get enough of it.

"Tongue, tongue, keep using it, keep licking it," breathed Cersei as she pushed her hips up into Ned's mouth, to allow him better access. She very nearly kneed him right in the head.

Cersei bit on her lip to stifle a scream. However, the muffled sounds coming from her mouth inspired Ned to continue his efforts while he licked her.

Ned's tongue moved around Cersei’s pussy; his natural talent combined with years of experience showing true as he urged a small scream to escape from her lips of his equally skilled partner.

His eyes briefly looked up, as Cersei played with her breasts, her hips pushed back, and eyes had been rolled out in the back of the head.

"Cumming soon, lick all of the juices," she moaned, reaching her climax, and Ned felt his face get soaked in her delicious juices.

Cersei pulled herself up and grabbed Ned, before she yanked him onto the bed. She fed off of her own juices that were coating his face. She grabbed him and whispered into his ear.

"Fuck me now," whispered Cersei as she gazed at him with the perfect mixture of love and primal lust. The expression caused Ned to get even harder than ever before. "I need your cock inside me so bad…"

Ned obliged his lover as he slowly slid into her and felt her centre squeeze around his erect cock.

_'God damn it, she's so tight, warm and wet. It always feels like the first time with her,'_ Ned thought to himself.

"Fuck Cersei, you're so tight," breathed Ned as he thrusted into her tight cunt. Her pussy muscles squeezed him and it had only been by self-control that he did not lose it straight away.

Cersei breathed as her hips rose up and down off of the bed, to match Ned's strokes into her.

"Your cock, feels so good inside my pussy," she moaned as their hips continued to meet, clashing together. "Ride me, lover, ride me!"

Ned slid in and out of her as she met his strokes. He felt her walls hug against him. She hit her orgasm once again and about a minute later, Ned could not hold back any longer.

"About to cum," whispered Ned.

"Inside, inside me, I’ve taken precautions," whispered Cersei, as she recalled the terms of their relationship.

Children were a possibility but only after marriage. Any unplanned or unwanted pregnancy would end their relationship and Ned would ensure that she paid the price for trying to trap him with a child. She may have been the lioness but she did not want to anger the mighty direwolf.

"Cum for me, babe, shoot your damn cum deep into my tight cunt, I need it now!" screamed Cersei and her dirty talk gave Ned the one final nudge he needed to lose it.

Ned exploded and Cersei shuddered, as she felt him unload lengthy spurts of thick cum that had most certainly coated her insides.

Ned dropped forward, his limp cock still in her pussy, before he slid out with great care.

Cersei lifted herself up to a sitting position. Slowly her hand trailed down her sweat streaked face, past her breasts, as she inserted her fingers into herself and pulled them out. Over the course of their affair, Cersei had developed the kink of tasting the combination of both Ned and her juices.

"So good, both of us combined," whispered Cersei, as she licked her hand and her fingers. She sucked on them and watched, as once again Ned hardened due to her actions.

"Now, my turn, I want to ride you." Cersei stated.

Ned nodded, as he laid back and Cersei reached down, before she stroked him a bit more. Her tongue swirled around him as she lifted herself up. Slowly, she lowered down herself down onto his erect member. Ned's eyes glazed over as he felt more and more of him stiff cock slide inside her tight pussy, with a practiced ease.

Cersei began to bounce up and down, riding Ned, causing the large four poster lavish bed to creak slightly in response while she tilted her head back and moaned.

Her breasts swayed; her hardened nipples glistened with sweat. Ned lifted his arms up off of the bed, to meet her luscious tits. His palms rubbed around her breasts, playing with them. He squeezed them and Cersei cried out in ecstasy as he continued his efforts. It felt so good to have her breasts cupped within his hands.

They felt perfect as he squeezed and molded them. Her moans grew a bit louder with each gesture.

Once, Ned reached her nipples, she really lost it. She moaned at the top of her lungs, and continued to bounce up and down on his cock.

"Cumming, again," breathed Ned.

"Fucking cum then!" she screamed as she had just finished for about the second or third time.

Ned exploded as the lioness milked each and every last drop out of him with her muscles as he spurted his load inside her until he was completely spent.

Cersei collapsed on the bed, panting, trying to catch her breath as the couple turned over to face

each other.

"Cersei, give me a few minutes and we can go again," whispered Ned.

Cersei gave him an incredulous look and said, "You know, its times like this when I feel that the old stories and legends of you Starks descending from ancient gods, blessed with divine gifts and being part direwolves seem to have some truth in them."

“You may be some kind wolf-god but I just a mortal woman, Ned. I have my limits, forgive me.”

The statement caused Ned to laugh, “Forgive you for what, Cersei Lannister you are still one of the best fucks of my life. Any man would trade his life for the chance to be with a golden goddess like you and I count myself blessed to have a beauty like you in my bed.”

“Although, there are times when I too feel that the old tales have some truth to them. I recall my father telling stories of a few of my ancestors who carried something called the _‘Wolfs blood’_ in them. Perhaps, I too possess this _‘Wolfs blood’_ , it’s a good a explanation as any to my insatiable carnal appetites,”

Ned’s answer caused Cersei to give out a chuckle as well. He proceeded to pull her into his arms and ran his hand through her golden locks in a soothing manner.

After a brief silence, Cersei informed Ned that there was another reason behind her late-night visit and explained the situation to him. He assured Cersei that he would handle the matter.

Soon after, Cersei cleaned herself up in the bathroom, dressed and bid Ned a good night. She then proceeded to use the secret passageway that she had earlier used to enter his chamber, to make a discrete exit from the castle.

Ned wanted to introduce Jon to Cersei properly and her showing up at the breakfast table after a late-night visit was not the way. And he was glad that she did not raise much protest on the matter.

Ned gave some more thought as to how to proceed with Cersei’s matter before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


	4. Melissa Blackwood

Ned was sitting at the bar of a private club that he owned, nursing a drink in his hand. It was still quite early in the day and the crowd would not start to pour in till much later. So, at the moment only a skeleton crew of employees were present as they were readying the club for opening time.

As he sipped on his drink, Ned thought about the matter that Cersei had shared with him, last night while in bed.

After Tywin Lannister’s death, the responsibility of the Lannister business fell to Cersei as her twin brother, Jaime had left the country after a very public falling out with their father, resulting in him getting disinherited.

Cersei’s younger brother Tyrion Lannister or _‘The Imp’_ as he was more popularly known due to his drunk and partying lifestyle had been left a share of his family’s already dwindled fortune along with a minor stake in the family business. It was well known fact that Tywin hated his youngest child as he partially blamed the dwarf for the death of his beloved wife, Joana Lannister. And Tyrion’s irresponsible and scandalous lifestyle had only increased the distance and resentment between father and son.

Tyrion was a nuisance and liability to Cersei as he constantly brought embarrassment to the Lannister name and his poor decisions had also managed to deplete a good portion of the already shrunken Lannister fortune. Not to mention, like her father, Cersei also held her brother responsible for the loss of her mother to an extent.

Personally, Ned held a soft spot for the outcast of the Lannister family and concluded that all of Tyrion’s questionable choices were the result of the scorn and neglect that he suffered at the hands of his family. During their few meetings at social events, Ned had found the youngest Lannister to be witty and quite intelligent, at least when he was sober enough to hold a conversation. Also, Tyrion seemed to share Ned’s penchant for beautiful women but unlike Ned, he lacked the good sense and cunning necessary to indulge in his vices while maintaining a stellar reputation.

Cersei’s current predicament was another problem created by Tyrion. Someone had apparently managed to get hold of an incriminating video that showed the dwarf and his friends partaking in various illicit substances and sexual acts along with several women at an anonymously hosted party that Tyrion had received a secret invitation to.

To complicate matters further, some of the women that Tyrion had been engaged with in some very hardcore BDSM, were revealed to be underage minors.

A fact that the extortionist was well aware off, by sending a blackmail demand of one million golden dragons to Cersei via encrypted email containing a one-week time limit and account details for the transfer.

The Lannister family and business could not afford another scandal. Especially, one that could land Tyrion in prison if the authorities were to get involved. No matter how she felt about Tyrion, Cersei knew that her brother was still a Lannister in name and blood if nothing else. Any harm that befell him would undoubtedly have disastrous consequences for her as well.

Cersei would have paid the blackmail but did not for two key reasons. The first being that there was no guarantee that the blackmailer would not make further demands or keep the video hidden after receiving the payment. The second and most pertinent reason was that the Lannister finances could not afford such a large expenditure at the moment.

And so, Cersei had turned to Ned to help resolve the matter. A request that he had granted and instructed Cersei to send him all the details. He would handle the matter and thus he found himself here.

Ned had a fixer who was well versed in dealing with such cases while ensuring complete discretion. He had promptly arranged a meeting so that they could discuss the details of the job. Usually such matters would be discussed in a formal setting but Ned’s fixer had a unique work style to say the least.

The club doors swung open and a figure made her way inside. She was dressed to kill in a classic tiny black dress that emphasized all of her beautiful curves.

_‘Think of the devil’_ , Ned mused to himself as the woman made her to the bar.

“Well, it’s nice to see that you still as punctual as ever, Ned,” the woman remarked as she moved to greet Ned with a hug and spends the next couple of seconds getting a bit too close and personal to him for a formal greeting.

“And you’re fashionably late as always, Melissa,” Ned replies to her.

Melissa Blackwood smiled in response. Ned had met the brunette beauty over a decade ago. Melissa was the descendant of a long forgotten noble house of the Riverlands.

The Blackwood family fortune and holdings had been reduced to a few meagre assets but an old family name was enough to let the young woman gain access to high society. Melissa was a gorgeous woman but unlike her peers, she had lacked enough wealth and influence to carve out a place among the city’s elite.

However, she possessed a sharp and keen mind paired with sophisticated cunning and a natural talent for negotiation and deal making. Her spit fire personality and no-nonsense attitude landed her in the role of a social and corporate fixer.

Over the years, Melissa had carved herself a niche as someone who could make the most sensitive problems of the rich and privileged citizens of Wintertown vanish away with the utmost discretion, all for a generous fee, of course.

Ned had met her when he needed someone who could handle a delicate matter of corporate espionage without causing much of a stir. Melissa had delivered results in a timely and efficient manner, impressing Ned enough that she became his personal fixer for most of his sensitive cases.

Melissa had been involved with quite a few men over the years as well but her nature and attitude prevented her from forming any kind of long-term conventional relationship. She was a woman who loved her freedom and revelled in the fact that the elite clamoured to her in order to fix their problems.

Her personality and beauty drew Ned to her while she found Ned’s status and power alluring. Both of them had enjoyed quite a few nights of passion and had developed a mutually beneficial friendship. She took care of matters that required great discretion for Ned and in turn the Stark Lord compensated her with not just money but also by using his influence and connections to help her when she needed them.

“Did you go over the details of the case?” Ned questioned

The beautiful fixer raised her eyebrow and smirked, “Straight to business, I see. The Lannister lioness must be truly something in bed.”

Ned chuckled in confirmation. “Yes, she is. And since we are dating in public now, any scandal that falls on her, will affect me as well. I need this handled quickly and discreetly. Can you do it?”

“Yes, and I must say that I feel a bit insulted that you had to ask,” Melissa answered with mock outrage.

“I’m the best at what I do,”

“I swear all this talk of business. No compliments on my dress or an offer to buy me a drink, I must be turning into an old hag,” she added with a sexy pout.

Ned placed a hand on her bare leg, causing a smile to spread over her face.

“Luv, you certainly don’t look it. You’re just as gorgeous as you were when we first met.”

Ned taps his fingers on the bar table, summoning the bartender. “Get me and the lovely lady here my signature drink. It’s on me.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Melissa whispers. “I really shouldn’t….”

“Wow, you are really getting old. Where’s the woman who lived on the wild side?” Ned playfully teased her. “And you seem that you could use a night to relax. And besides, what’s one drink amongst old friends?”

“Fine,” Melissa tells him. “One drink…I swear, I think you’re up to something, Stark.”

The bartender brings their drinks and moves over. The area around the bar is a bit secluded which is perfect for both of their likings right about now.

“Careful it burns,” Ned tells her just as Melissa downs her first drink, making her eyes water. She almost spits out all over the bar. “I tried warning you.”

Melissa shakes her head and fares a little better with her second drink. She positions so Ned can wrap an arm around her and his hand moves on her lower back. Melissa takes a couple more drinks and feels more daring with each passing drink. Her mind is flooded with memories of passionate times shared with Ned.

She groans for a second and kicks her heels off on the table. Melissa shifts a little bit and props her legs up so they dangle over Ned’s lap.

“Sorry, I’ve been on my feet all day,” Melissa bemoans. “Do you think you can be a dear and give one of your magical foot rubs? I remember how incredibly soothing they were, making the stress and fatigue simple vanish.”

“For you, of course,” Ned replies.

Melissa’s perfect feet find their way over Ned’s lap. He touches her toes, ankles, and bottom of the lovely lady’s foot to give it a full course job. He rubs all the way from the ankle up to the back of Melissa’s knee and touches her as high as he dares.

A breathy voice catches Ned’s attention. “Higher.”

Ned shifts up Melissa’s leg a little bit more. Melissa’s knees part underneath the bar to allow Ned further slip the grip up her dress and touch her panties. Carefully, Ned eases and starts to get Melissa off from behind the bar. He touches her through her panties, makes her squirm in response.

Melissa bites down on her lip, stifling the obvious moan. The thought of having someone notice Ned was getting her off behind the bar only gets her more wet.

Ned, ever the gentlemen, shifts her panties aside to make sure that she does not soak and ruin them. Those strong fingers dance up her legs and Melissa’s nipples poke out from underneath her dress.

“The air’s pretty chilly in here, isn’t it?” Ned asks her as he enters Melissa’s tight canal finger first.

A first finger leads the way to a second one and then a third finger. Ned leans in and grabs Melissa’s hair before kissing her on the mouth to stifle the reactionary moans.

Melissa’s entire body flushes the more Ned works her over. He moves away and keeps darting his tongue against her soft lips.

“Go.”

She goes and cums all over Ned’s hand. Melissa takes a couple of breaths from Ned riding out her orgasms over all. Ned drops his head for a second and touches her nipples on the outside of her dress to make them poke over.

“How about a game of pool?” Ned asks her, his eyes and voice conveying his devious intentions.

Ned signals the bartender to have the place cleared. This will be a very private game. And soon enough, Ned and Melissa are the only ones left in the room.

“Oh, you don’t know what I’d like to do with those balls,” Melissa answers with a sultry smile.

She reaches down behind the bar and squeezes Ned through his pants. Melissa bounces to her feet, not wearing panties underneath her dress. Ned follows her to behind the pool table. Both of them are up against it with Melissa facing away from Ned at the edge of the pool table. Her dress hikes up, allowing Ned to take in Melissa’s bare ass completely.

Ned spanks her ass, too light for anyone to hear, but strong enough for her to feel. Melissa tosses her hair back and covers her face with a seductive smile before turning back. Melissa sticks her rear back and rubs against Ned’s pants.

“Let’s see if I can sink this shot,” the brunette beauty says as she lines up the pool cue perfect and sinks the ball into the pocket.

Ned’s hands find their way around her waist. His cock now is out of his pants and almost inside of her.

“I’m pretty sure that that you can sink the next shot as well. Though can you concentrate enough to do so?” Ned whispers into her ear.

Melissa’s tongue pokes through her lips while stifling the moan coming from Ned’s swollen head touching between her legs. An arm wraps around her waist while another hand cups her ass. Melissa’s entire world spins around from the sensations coming through her.

Yet, determination comes through her, and she uses the pool cue to line up the shot. Ned, in time with the shot, shoves his cock inside of her.

“Oooh, perfect shot!” Melissa half-moans from Ned’s efforts.

“I agree.”

Ned tempts the gorgeous woman against the table. She hangs onto the table the deeper Ned pushes inside of her. Her fingernails scrape against the table from what Ned is doing to her. He pulls almost all the way out and then pushes back inside of her.

“The perfect shot,” Ned whispers in Melissa’s ear. “But, do you think you can make it again?”

He teases her by pulling almost all the way out of her. Melissa reaches down to fondle Ned’s balls through her legs.

“You can see how good I am at handling balls.”

“Quite right,” Ned groans.

Once again, Melissa lines up the shot and once again, Ned lines up the shot with her. This time it was a bit more jagged, but she makes it. And Ned makes it as well. He fills Melissa up with his long cock and keeps pushing her against the table. Melissa scrapes against the table as Ned plants himself with increasing force inside of her.

Melissa’s legs weaken underneath her. The toe-curling actions performed by Ned drive Melissa into a dazed state more than any drink ever could. His hands reach down the front of her dress.

“You’re really pushing it,” Melissa lets out in a moan.

Ned smiles at her, as leans in and plants a couple of kisses on the back of Melissa’s neck. The sexy fixer loses Ned’s cock inside of her just before she’s about ready to cum.

“Your play,” Ned tells her.

Melissa turns her head around and notices the open door to a secluded back room. She staggers a bit and grabs Ned before pushing him through the open door. The door slams shut behind them and leaves both of them in the back room.

“Now the tables have turned,” Melissa tells him with a smile while fondling his manhood causing it to grow very hard.

“Oh, have they?” Ned asks.

Ned sits down onto the side of the couch while Melissa lowers her head down onto his lap. Her warm lips wrap around Ned’s cock as she sucks him hard, while Ned guides her mouth around him.

“You took it quite deep last time if I remember correctly. Want to try to beat your own record?” Ned asks her.

The challenge excites Melissa and she flexes her throat muscles around his cock in order to take it deeper within her.

Ned pushes himself deep inside of the mouth of the temptress as she continues to take more of Ned’s cock deep inside of her mouth. She blows Ned hard and fast with a series of deep sucks.

Her gorgeous green eyes open up when Ned grabs her scalp deeply, to push more of his cock inside of Melissa’s warm and wet mouth. She pops her mouth around him.

Melissa rises to her feet and smacks her lips while bending over. She bends down and allows Ned’s hands to drop onto her ass and he fondles her ass cheeks to both of their enjoyment.

“I can’t wait to have that cock inside of me again,” Melissa moans as her soft hand wraps around Ned’s cock.

She maintains a tight grip while pumping Ned up and down vigorously before rubbing against him.

“Why wait?” Ned asks. “I can smell you…you’re dripping for me. Go for it, baby.”

Melissa lowers down onto Ned’s cock and drives it deep inside of her. Her dress comes down and Melissa’s youthful looking breasts come out. He grabs Melissa’s nipples and squeezes them. Ned leans in and kisses the beauty on the side of the neck.

His mouth lavishes pleasure all over Melissa’s neck and drives her into a fit of pleasure. Her juices drip down to open up the door for the best orgasm. Melissa throws her head back with Ned nibbling on her and touching all of the hot spots. Ned’s hand rests on her right shoulder as he nibbles on her neck, driving her to the edge.

“Go ahead, just let it all out,” Ned tells her.

Ned cups Melissa’s breast and pulls on her nipple. Melissa’s entire body shakes up and down while driving herself down onto him. Ned’s finger raises up to allow her to taste her juices, causing her to promptly wraps her lips around it. Her brown locks fly around as she sucks on Ned’s finger.

Each push deep inside of Melissa brings Ned’s balls ever so closer to busting, while she continues to bounce up and down on him.

“You’re going to make me make a mess inside of you,” Ned tells her.

“Oh, baby, I’m ready to have you spill,” Melissa breaths. “Paint my womb with your delicious creamy nectar!”

The dirty talk spurs Ned on, as he drives himself deeper inside of her.

“Oh, I think you’re just a horny bitch! You want this cock. We could have done this deal over the phone but you wanted this in person meeting, hoping that I’d give it to you. And now you’re here, bouncing all over my cock!”

Melissa tilts her head back in the most erotic way, with sets of lips leaking with liquid.

Ned slides inside her as he continues to working her over causing Melissa’s body to lose all sense and snap back onto Ned’s massive cock.

“And now you’re getting it. You’re taking my cock. And now you’ll take all twelve inches!” Ned yells.

“Oh, I’m your horny slut,” Melissa groans while driving down onto him.

She throws her head back and takes as much of Ned inside of her as possible. His cock parts Melissa’s lips and drives deeper inside of her.

“Send that nasty cum inside of my pussy!” Melissa eggs him on. “Bury your nasty, sticky spunk in me!”

“Don’t worry, honey,” Ned responds as he stuffs Melissa’s cavern completely full of his cock.

She refuses to relinquish Ned’s cock from inside of her body at least until Ned unloads completely inside of her. Each smack of his balls gives Melissa a preview of what’s to come. Those balls bloat and it becomes her mission to relieve her lover.

“Last chance for me to pull out,” Ned states.

“No, cum in me!” Melissa yells. “After all this, you better cum in me, you bastard!”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Ned teases her.

The Lord of Winterfell fills Melissa up with his cock and stretches her. One last orgasm triggers Melissa into squeezing tight around him, before Ned fills Melissa up with his cum.

Thick ropes of cum empty themselves into the pussy of the sexy fixer, while she keeps bouncing on him with the vigour of a woman in her sexual prime. Ned holds around Melissa’s waist tight and keeps filling her until his balls are completely drained.

Melissa pulls away from Ned and lightly nudges him. Ned lays back on the couch and allows Melissa to sprawl over his body. Ned tightens an arm around the beauty while her thigh brushes against Ned’s waist. Melissa leans in towards him.

“Thanks for the fuck. It’s been a while since I a good one,” Melissa breathes. “We should not let business dictate our pleasure.”

“You’re right. Perhaps, we should work out a schedule to make this a regular occurrence,” Ned suggests while kissing Melissa on her forehead as the two relax on the couch in the club’s backroom.


	5. Lynesse Hightower

Lynesse Hightower walked over to the minibar in her bedroom, and proceeded to pour two glasses of Arbor Gold, completely aware that the eyes of her guest were focussed completely on her.

“Its been too long, Ned. You should drop by more often,” Lynesse commented as she offered a glass to the Lord of Winterfell.

“Yes, it has been quite a while since we last saw each other. But you know how consuming life can be, as I’m sure you’re quite busy with your business as well,” Ned answered as his eyes took in the sight of his old acquaintance.

She was dressed in slinky black lingerie, with a silken night robe hanging loosely from her shoulders. The material of her lingerie stretched around her body perfectly to showcase her generous curves and dazzling pair of legs.

“That’s true, we both have been rather busy but friends should make time for each other,” Lynesse replied as she joined Ned on the couch of her bedroom.

“Especially, when a good time is to be had,” she added seductively as one of her hands started to caress his face gently.

“I find it a bit surprising that you still consider me a friend. Given that you are trying to extort my girlfriend,” Ned said in calm tone as his eyes gave her a hard look.

“After all that I have done for you over the years, Lynesse. This is how you choose to repay me.”

Ned’s accusation shocked Lynesse into silence as confusion began to spread across her features.

“Ned…I don’t…. What are you talking about?” Lynesse stammered trying to find her bearings.

“Don’t play innocent. I have all the evidence,” Ned said in a cold tone.

He then proceeded to show her the incriminating video of Tyrion with professional escorts indulging in all sorts of mischief.

“The women in the video work for your “Talent & Modelling” agency. An associate of mine identified them from the video and tracked them to your firm,” Ned informed her as Lynesse’s mind was still trying to make sense of what was happening.

For a moment doubt blossomed in Ned’s mind regarding Lynesse’s involvement in the blackmail scheme as her confusion and distress seemed genuine.

Her troubled and worried look reminded him of the woman who he had helped get out of trouble years ago.

Nearly a decade ago, Lynesse had been the youngest daughter of wealthy publisher Leyton Hightower of Hightower Books & Publishing based in the city of Oldtown. Being the youngest daughter, Lynesse had been the typical privileged and spoiled daughter of wealthy parents who were often too busy to pay attention to the daughter and excused her poor choices.

Lynesse had been a party girl who ended up marrying Det. Jorah Mormont of Wintertown P.D., after the latter had rescued her from a messy situation involving drugs during a rager thrown by her friends in Wintertown.

It was not surprising that a girl with daddy issues ended up falling for a man old enough to be her father. Jorah Mormont’s strong confident and honest demeanour was probably a refreshing change from the stuffy social circle that Lynesse had been born into.

Naturally, her parents had opposed the marriage and severed all ties with her when she refused to bow down to their will.

In the beginning, her marriage to Jorah brought both of them great joy and happiness. But the honeymoon ended rather quickly once Lynesse learned that a cop’s salary could not give her the luxurious lifestyle that she had been accustomed to all her life. This realisation began to cause a strain in her marriage.

For his part, Jorah Mormont did his best to make sure that Lynesse never lacked for anything by draining his life savings and taking loans from less that reputable sources. When the debts started to pile up, Jorah resorted to aiding certain criminal elements in their deals by using his badge and position in exchange for a generous cut. However, it was not long before he was caught red-handed by Internal Affairs and arrested.

Jorah’s arrest brought a great deal of shame and scrutiny, not just upon Lynesse but Jorah’s family as well.

The Mormonts had been a family of cops and military men going back several generations. Jorah’s father was Jeor Mormont, Police Chief of Wintertown P.D., a distinguished policeman who had been honoured several times during his career. Jeor’s sister, Maege Mormont was a detective in the department, whose eldest daughter Dacey had recently joined as a rookie officer during the time of Jorah’s arrest.

To make matters worse, Jorah had managed to flee from the country after being granted bail, leaving behind his family to pick up the pieces.

Chief Jeor Mormont resigned from his job as he could not bear the shame that his son had brought upon him and his family. Unlike her brother, Maege did not give up and worked hard to prove that no other Mormont had been involved in Jorah’s illicit dealings with help from her equally fierce daughter.

The Starks had always been ardent supporters of Wintertown’s finest while Ned’s late father had served with Chief Mormont in the army, and had been close friends till his death. This friendship carried on to their children as well. Ned had briefly dated Maege back in high school and even attended Jorah’s wedding.

So, when they were in trouble, Ned did not hesitate to help and used his high-priced lawyers and connections to help clear the Mormont family of any suspicion and charges of aiding the disgraced Jorah.

When Ned found out that Jorah’s money lenders were harassing Lynesse, he took pity on the young woman who had been shunned by both sides of her family, as they all blamed her for Jorah’s poor choices and the disgrace that accompanied it. Ned helped to get Lynesse off the hook for Jorah’s debts and even offered her support to get back on her feet.

However, Ned soon learned that Lynesse was addicted to a high-class lifestyle and could never live the life of an average person. A fact that was proven when she jumped into Ned’s bed, the first chance that she got and showed him a great night of fun and passion. He knew that Lynesse was trouble but he was only a man and could not resist her charms.

Soon enough, Lynesse had managed to establish a successful modelling agency with the help of Ned’s generous financial aid. In truth, the business was a high-end escort agency that catered to the wealthy and elite of the city.

_‘Parties and Sex, Ned. I may have dropped out of college but I have a Ph.D in those subjects,’_ Lynesse had told him when she first pitched him the idea.

And after the time that he had spent with her, Ned had to admit that she knew what she was talking about. Over time, Lynesse had managed to build up a client list of rich and powerful who sought her out to indulge in their fantasies and have a good time.

Ned had been a loyal and valued patron of hers for years and she had provided him with some of the most memorable nights of his life.

So, when Melissa had tracked the women in the video back to Lynesse, Ned had been both shocked and hurt at the betrayal. His fixer informed him that while she had managed to link the escorts to Lynesse’s agency, she could not find any trace of the underage girls in Lynesse’s employee files. A fact that made sense if Lynesse wished to cover up her involvement in pimping out minors.

He instructed Melissa to keep searching for the mystery girls while he would deal with Lynesse himself.

After the initial shock of Ned’s accusations had worn off, Lynesse frantically tried to explain that while the women in the video were her employees, she did not know the mystery girls.

She went on to state that she had not thrown any anonymous sex party nor had she ever had any dealing with the Lannisters.

However, an anonymous client had contacted via encrypted text and emails seeking to hire the girls seen in the video for an exclusive party and had wired a substantial advance amount as a token of good faith.

Ned was relieved to know that Lynesse had not betrayed him when she showed him all the emails and transfers details stored on her personal laptop. But his relief soon turned into confusion and anger.

It could not be mere co-incidence that someone had tried to blackmail his girlfriend’s family by using employees of an escort agency whose owner happened to be his long-time acquaintance and lover.

Lynesse agreed with Ned’s theory and added that when her girls had arrived at the venue, the security accompanying them had done a sweep of the place for hidden cameras and devices.

“In my line of work Ned, I have to ensure the safety of both my employees and clients as well,” Lynesse said as she further explained that if this video went public, her business would be ruined and she would end up in prison.

Ned offered Lynesse a glass of water as she began to hyperventilate and calmly guided her to sit on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body into his as she leaned forward, inches away from touching his lips.

“Lynesse, there is no need to be afraid. I’ll take care of this, just like I did last time,” Ned said gently as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You have always been so good to me, Ned. I owe so much to you,” Lynesse breathed as he ran one of his arms up her body to rest around her shoulders and pull her forwards even tighter against his frame, as their lips touched together in a searing kiss.

Ned noticed that her lips still tasted like sweet wine, just as they had been during their first kiss.

Lynesse quickly discarded her nightwear to reveal her beautiful body in all its true glory, prompting Ned to do the same.

After stripping away his clothes, Ned gave a good look at her amazing body; it was tall and sensual. Her blonde hair framed her face, as her alluring blue eyes gazed up and down his body. Her breasts were still among the largest and luscious tits that he had ever seen. Her stomach was flat and toned, with curved hips and an amazing ass. Her legs were long and shapely.

“Is everything just the way you remember, Ned,” the blonde bombshell breathed as she grabbed his swollen cock and slowly ran her hand up and down with it.

She gave strokes that were not too fast but not too slow. Ned thought that her skills had improved greatly as she worked his cock while her hand stroked him slowly, sensually, working him over.

“Why should I have all the fun?” Ned asked as he saw her pussy, dripping with desire. The smell was intoxicating to him and his heart beat rather quickly at the thought of shoving his face between her legs.

“In a minute, Ned,” Lynesse purred as she placed her tongue on the head and slowly licked around it. She tasted him and she enjoyed what she tasted. Her lips encased around his cock and she sucked him deeply, her eyes closed as she bobbed her head up and down, with her mouth working over him.

_‘Gods, it’s no surprise that she became the best Madam in all of Wintertown with such incredible skill,’_ Ned mused to himself before he was broken out of his thoughts when Lynesse’s pussy slid over his face and Ned grabbed her around the thighs.

With passion, he dove into her pussy and began to lick her juicy center. There was a moment where he dragged his tongue around her core, causing her pleasure to heighten greater and greater.

“Oh….yes,” she breathed as his tongue rattled in her pussy.

“You like that, baby?” Ned said to the blonde, pleased that she was enjoying his attentions.

“Yes, Ned, It’s even better than I remember, I know your tongue can do amazing things, lick me, baby, lick me,’” she answered out loud while his tongue worked into her center, licking and slurping her pussy.

The blonde ground her mound down onto his face and felt the pleasure that was his tongue working into her.

Ned eagerly munched away at Lynesse’s pussy and worked his tongue on the inside of her. Each swipe of his tongue allowed him to lap up more and more of her sweet and tender juices, his head filling with the amazed lust and his eyes flickering with the enjoyment that he had with her. His mouth found its way on her cunt and he sucked her, closing his eyes as he felt it, his mouth stimulating her.

She unleashed an explosion of delicious juices down upon Ned’s face. She shifted and kept his cock hard, yearning for its release but there would be one place that she would allow it to release. Now she spun around and wrapped her legs around him. Slowly, the Hightower Madam peppered Ned’s face with the most tender and loving kisses, trying to get her own juices off of him.

“I want you,” Ned stated as he cupped her lovely breasts, feeling the supple firm fresh around them.

Lynesse smiled, she had him in a position where she wanted him to be, this was good. The blonde beauty licked her lips and hoisted herself up. She allowed him to put his strong hands on her and her eyes closed right before his cock speared into her. It filled her out in such a way that she had not been filled out in such a long time.

_‘I had a lot of lovers but none could ever compare with Ned.’_

“That’s…it,” she managed as she pushed herself up and slammed her slender hips onto his throbbing cock, feeling the pressure squeeze around her. The blonde closed her eyes and felt him work into her with solid strokes, that caused her center to be stretched out.

“I know that none of your other clients could compare with me,” Ned offered as he pulled her in tightly and rested his head on her breasts.

“Confidence, that’s what I like to hear,” Lynesse moaned as she caressed his probing cock within her pussy. He worked into her rather well and she closed her eyes.

Ned reached around and groped her breasts as she bounced up and slammed down onto his cock. She rode him with loving caresses of her inner walls. Her heavenly insides pushed together and milked him with each passing thrusts. The moans got louder as she continued to ride him even more.

“That’s…that’s what I like to feel,” Lynesse breathed as her breasts bounced and her nipples grew erect.

Ned’s mouth found his way on them and sucked them. “Oh yes, that’s….take a taste lover, that’s so good.”

He was such a skilled lover and the scary thing was that he seems to have continuously improved over time. That thought made her tingle with excitement as her walls tightened around Ned and his cock pushed into her center. His balls slapped against her body and heightened her pleasure.

She sped up her movements and rode up and down his hard length, closing her eyes and feeling the pleasure of his hands groping her breasts. Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock as she pushed up and slammed down, before her pussy tightened around him. Delicious juices dripped from her pussy as she continued to ride him harder and harder. Her pussy wrapped around him.

“That’s it, give me it all,” Ned breathed as he moulded the breasts of the beauty whose pussy was wrapped around him and squeezing his throbbing cock.

Lynesse rocked her hips back with a low moan as she contorted her center, wrapping it against the cock that she rode. The two of them had been going at it for a while, making love with each other. Her pussy wrapped around him and stroked him.

“You’re amazing, Lynesse, it feels great,” Ned told her as he squeezed her breast and she smiled, moaning in delight.

“Yeah, I told you Ned…. I’m the best at what I do,” Lynesse breathed as his hands worked her over with expert skill and precision.

“That’s the ticket love, work me over, with talent like yours, it’s not surprising that you have so many lovers.”

She pushed her hips down against him and felt the courses of pleasure fill throughout his body.

The two of them continued their actions for some time and it kept passing. Ned’s throbbing cock beat into her insides and she must have reached a climax several times. Each of them was out of this world and the blonde’s eyes tightened as she breathed heavily. He placed his hands on the small of her back and lifted her up whilst she slammed down onto him.

The two got more intense as it wound into the final stretch.

“I’m about ready,” Ned panted as he arched his hips upwards into her tight center and a smile crossed Lynesse’s face.

“I’m ready for you,” she remarked as her pussy wrapped around him tightly and she clenched him as she continued to ride it.

“Here I come,” he breathed as his hands worked her tits nicely and ran his palms over the side of them. The blonde closed her eyes and she tightened around him.

The grip was strong but very nice. Her pussy was extremely soft and slick and it felt amazing to come inside it. Ned felt her breasts in his hands for a little bit longer as he pumped up into her tight cunt, feeling his orgasm coming.

He sprayed his hot fluids into her hotter hole, thrusting up and splattering her walls. She milked him every step of the way as he thrust into her, reaching his completion. Both lovers saw stars after they came down from their respective highs.

“I’ll need you to help me plan a proper celebration, once I deal with this blackmail mess,” Ned whispered to Lynesse.

“It will be one for the ages, I promise,” Lynesse answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.


	6. Roslin Frey/Ros

Ned Stark leaned back against the wall with his pants pulled down past his knees. His throbbing hard cock struck out, and a hand wrapped around it. The hand stroked his manhood and started to pump it up and down.

Roslin Frey knelt down before Ned and stroked his manhood. She gave a couple of kisses the head of his cock and smiled when it twitched.

“Are you ready to perform the final test for your new job?” Ned asked her.

Roslin smiled in response and took the first couple of inches of Ned’s cock between her lips. She stroked his shaft while slowly slipping more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and sucked on his manhood. She could not get enough of this long, throbbing cock.

After his conversation with Lynesse, Ned had shared his findings with Melissa and she had come through as always. His loyal fixer had tracked down the unidentified girls in Tyrion’s video, Roslin Frey and Ros Snow. Roslin was a new arrival to Wintertown from Kings Landing while Ros was a local girl from the seedy part of the city.

Melissa had also managed to uncover the fact that both girls were in fact of legal age and the docs attached in the blackmail video were high end fakes, probably used to incite panic and fear in the Lannisters.

Both young girls had arrived in the city without a proper education or connections in search of work, and somehow fallen in the employ of one of city’s most notorious pimps and an old rival of Ned’s, Petyr Baelish or _‘Littlefinger’_ as he was known on the streets.

Ned had met Littlefinger in his youth, Petyr had been the son of a household servant of the Tullys who had grown up with his late wife, Catelyn. The sickly young man had developed feelings for Catelyn over the course of their childhood and had been quite upset when she had refused his advances.

Her subsequent marriage to Ned served to only fuel his bitter resentment towards the Starks and Tullys and so he had chosen a life of crime and questionable choices to gain the wealth and power that he viewed as a means to seek his vengeance. Aside from his prostitution ring, Baelish also ran a racketeering scheme and used his accounting firm as a cover business.

When he and Melissa spoke to both women, they learned that entire sex party was Baelish’s scheme to exact payback on Ned. The slimy weasel had learned of his connections to Lynesse and thus decided to use her as a pawn in his plan to not just gain a hefty sum from Ned but also exploit their past connection to besmirch the Stark name.

Baelish had even arranged to dispose of both his young pawns to tie up loose ends but fortunately for them, Melissa with the aid of Ned’s personal security team had managed to rescue them in time. And had brought both young women to one of Ned’s corporate apartments for their safety.

Ned had arrived shortly and convinced both young women to help take down Baelish. Though initially afraid and hesitant, they eventually agreed after being promised a generous compensation and employment with Lynesse’s organization by Ned.

Of course, Ned needed to ascertain their skills before making his recommendation and both women were eager to prove themselves.

Ned placed his hand down on the back of Roslin’s head. He stroked her long silky brown hair as she pushed more of herself down onto his throbbing cock. Ned leaned back and enjoyed her warm mouth and soft hands which took the time to caress his balls when she couldn’t push his full length into her mouth.

Roslin sped up on the sucking when she heard Ned’s groan. She placed a hand underneath his balls and squeezed them. Her finger ran up Ned’s muscular legs on the other side.

“Damn, Roslin, you’re a natural cock sucker,” Ned said. He smiled when her beautiful brown eyes looked at her. “Keep going, and you’re going to get a reward. Do you want a reward, honey?”

Roslin swirled her tongue against Ned’s length and indicated that was what she wanted, one hundred percent. She encircled all of Ned’s cock and lavished his manhood with her drool. Roslin continued to worship it, sucking on him hard.

Ned took the warmth of her mouth. He could feel something begin to bubble up his cock. Roslin stroked his balls with her slender fingers, stroking all the way down him. She ran down the throbbing vein and squeezed him hard. She moaned when Ned took her mouth and drilled it like it was always meant to be drilled.

“You better get ready,” Ned said. “I’m going cum in your mouth.”

He grabbed onto the back of Roslin’s hair to make sure that she got the message. Roslin kept driving her mouth down on him and just sucked him harder. She knew what was coming and anticipated it one hundred percent of the way. Ned gripped her hair tight and pounded her mouth.

The first dose of warm fluid spilled into Roslin’s mouth as she opened her lips wide and stroked Ned’s balls to coax the seed. She took dose after dose of thick, warm cum into her mouth. Ned held onto the back of her head and sent it firing into the back of her throat.

The moment Ned emptied his balls down her throat, Roslin pulled away from him. She rose to her feet, shirt buttons coming off to show her bra clad breasts. The shirt rode up to show her toned stomach as well. Her skirt rose up to give Ned a tantalizing hint of her panties.

“Time for the main event, Lord Stark,” Roslin said with a smile and swayed her hips.

She brought her fingers underneath her skirt briefly and then ran them up, sucking on them.

Ned grabbed Roslin and tore her shirt off. The young escort gave a surprising scream of delight when Ned pulled her shirt off and then relieved her of her bra, Roslin’s round, perfect, tanned tits spilled out.

“At last,” Ned said. “You really do fill out your bra well, don’t you, Ms. Frey?”

“Yes, and you know what to do with them,” Roslin told him.

Ned squeezed those full luscious breasts to show her he knew exactly what to do with them. Roslin reached down and shrugged the skirt off of her body while Ned massaged and gripped her round orbs.

“More!” Roslin breathed.

“Oh, I’ll give you more alright.”

Ned alternated between breasts with his right hand. He used his left hand to reach for her panties and peel them off. Roslin’s dripping sex came into view, and Ned massaged her nether lip with his fingers. He encircled around her and rubbed the lips before moving up and pinching her clit.

Roslin thought she would die from Ned’s expert ministrations, and he wasn’t even inside her just yet. That was the most amazing part. Ned cupped sex and rubbed it before moving behind her and pinching her ass.

“Would you like my cock?” Ned asked.

“I beg you to pin me against the wall, and fuck my brains out,” Roslin said.

Ned smiled and grabbed Roslin, backing her against the wall. His hard cock rubbed against her flat stomach and down between her lips. Those lips threatened to open up and take his cock inside her body. Roslin lifted her hips up.

Roslin received a forceful squeeze from Ned’s hands. She melted underneath his grip with Ned squeezing her a couple more times. She breathed in heavily when Ned pinched her tight ass one more time.

“Here you go.”

Ned slipped inside of her. Roslin found herself stretched all new from him. All she could do was wrap one leg around his hip and hope he held her in tight. Ned pressed against the wall and brought flesh rod into her body. He pumped into her several times in succession.

The young brunette beauty held onto Ned and moaned in his ear. She wanted more of him, and who was Ned to turn her down. He slowly worked her up to a full orgasm while exploring every inch of Roslin’s body. He squeezed Roslin’s luscious breasts hard and made her moan into his ear one more time.

Roslin grabbed onto Ned with her inner muscles. He emptied and filled her so fast she thought she was going to explode. Ned worked into her and thrust deeper into her body.

“Mmm,” Roslin breathed. “This is just amazing.”

Ned picked up the pace a little bit more. Roslin could only enjoy Ned’s hard cock working a heavy path into her pussy. She clenched down onto him and released her juices onto his invading member. The warmth built up through her body with bringing up to an orgasm.

She hit an amazing gusher, and hung on for another one while Roslin's nails raked Ned’s back in response.

“You really can’t have enough, you were born to be a whore,” Ned said. “You want more, and I’m just the person to give it to you.”

Ned really gave her more, so much more. Roslin worked her hips up against him to receive more of Ned’s hard cock pounding into her. She caressed him and took him deeper into her.

“YES! I am a whore that wants your cock, and I need it more than I ever thought possible!” Roslin yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Ned’s shoulder and encouraged his further thrusting.

“Well, I’m going to give you more,” Ned said. “Do me a favor though, and show me how much you want this cock. Cum for me.”

Roslin’s wet walls clamped down onto him. She screamed so loud Ned had almost been taken aback. He pushed his hands onto her mouth to silence her. He released her face and Roslin gave another light moan when Ned continued to pound her.

“Roslin, you insatiable slut. Couldn’t wait for me before you jumped our new benefactor.”

Roslin came down from her orgasm, and Ned slowly pulled out of her. He turned around and saw Ros Snow standing in the doorway.

She was dressed in skimpy night robe. Her face was beautiful with soft features, elegant, and rosy lips. Her red hair shined bright with perfect volume. She had a perfect hourglass figure, having grown into an abundance of curves. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts which just did a perfect job of showcasing them.

“Well, it’s not my fault that you take forever getting ready,” Roslin answered.

Ned turned around, and Ros caught a full look of Ned’s long, thick, erect cock and almost gasped in surprise because of it.

“And I’m glad that I didn’t wait. Lord Stark just gave me the best orgasm of my life,” Roslin said in a simple manner.

Ros tried to look very cross but her eyes, almost drawn by magic kept looking down at Ned’s cock. She shifted her gaze up and looked him in the eyes. The knowing look on his face made her hot and bothered.

“Well, I think that I would need first hand evidence to believe you, Roslin,” Ros said as she hungrily licked her lips.

Ned grabbed Ros and planted a hot kiss on her lips. His tongue delved between her lips and kissed her like no man had ever before.

_‘Well, he’s a great kisser, for sure,’_ Ros thought to herself.

Ned pushed her back against the bed while Ros enjoyed his strong hands and talented mouth as he tore off her robe.

Meanwhile, Roslin grabbed on the chair to the side, and started to finger herself in response to what they were doing.

“They’re quite lovely, Ros,” Ned said as he discarded her bra to reveal her juicy breasts.

He squeezed them hard and she breathed in pleasure. Ned ran his hands down her body, and caressed every last inch of it. He could feel her wanting even more. And Ned would be rude not to give her everything she wanted.

Ros felt something she never felt before. She pleasured herself with her own fingers, toys, even with the help her roommates.

“BY THE SEVEN!” Ros yelled. “Lord Stark, please make me cum.”

Ned slipped in between her thighs and fingered her. Ros breathed when Ned pushed into her. He penetrated her with a few long thrusts. Every now and them, he gave a little nip, a little kiss to her breasts.

Ros’s lust boiled over. Ned really was bringing her to the edge, and she knew she could not wait for too long. He had her right where he wanted her.

“Almost." Ned said as he dragged Ros to the edge of her orgasm. She shuddered when Ned pumped into her. Every time he pushed between her thighs; it was like she felt the greatest rush of pleasure in between her legs.

He released her, oh by the gods, did she ever feel a release. Ros bucked her hips up to Ned’s fingers. She gushed all over his fingers.

Ned pulled out of her and turned to Roslin who stood perched over towards him with a grin on her face. Ned offered his hand and she took the juices. Roslin rubbed her lips when sucking the juices of her fellow whore.

“You really did get her off, my lord,” Roslin said. “But now you got me addicted, I need some more.”

Roslin climbed between Ros’s thighs and crawled between them. She leaned down and licked the sweat from her belly button. She licked all the way down her and reached between her legs to rub her nether lips.

“Let me keep her warm for you,” Roslin said. “So, you can finish what we started before we rudely interrupted.”

Roslin forcefully raked her nails down Ros’s legs to show who was the dominant female in this room, even though all were submissive to Ned.

“Oh, I think I can finish you before I finish her,” Ned informed Roslin.

Roslin anticipated him sliding between her thighs. He positioned himself at Roslin’s backside. The throbbing cock, ready to be back inside a nice, warm pussy, pushed closer between Roslin’s thighs, and it was getting very close to slipping inside of her. Ned gave a push and filled Roslin up completely.

Ned settled a nice rhythm of pounding Roslin from behind. He pushed deeper into her body with a couple of long thrusts. Her warm vice clamped down onto him when Ned pushed into her.

Ros tried to grab onto the back of Roslin’s head. Roslin pushed her hands away, showing her that she would not have that kind of luxury, at least not now. Roslin went down onto her and brought her to new heights. The forceful pussy licking only heightened Ros’s emotions and made her whine and moan for more.

A look towards Ned’s intruding and pounding Roslin showed Ros a hint of what she was going to get sooner or later. She breathed and bit down on her lip.

Ned could feel Roslin’s latest orgasm creeping around the corner. He was feeling his balls strain, but he pushed on. He wanted to reach his edge just as well. He pushed forward, brushing Ros’s cunt a tiny bit.

Ros entered a never-ending train of orgasms. She pushed her hips up and made sure Roslin went down on her. She hoped that Ned would finish up soon.

“I think she’s going to die from the wait,” Ned said. “I better finish you off.”

Roslin knew this was going to mean a harder, and more rapid-fire fucking. And she anticipated what Ned would do to her. He accelerated the pace of his long and hard fucking. Ecstasy exploded through her. Ned gripping her hips and pounding her pussy brought even higher passions through Roslin.

Ned worked his way into Roslin. His balls filled up, and he intended to empty himself into her. He wanted to start anew with Ros.

“This load is just for you, baby,” Ned said. “I hope you’re ready.”

Roslin was ready for his climax. Judging by the size of his massive balls, she would be stuffed completely full, and it would still be leaking out of her. She would feel where he brought his cum into her.

Ros watched and caught a glimpse of Roslin’s eyes. The look in them were pure, unbridled sex. The kind of look which Ros hoped to see reflected in her eyes. Roslin dove down in between her thighs and went down onto Ros even further.

“Fuck!” Roslin moaned.

Ned reached the point of release and fired his load into Roslin’s body. He grabbed onto her hips and pounded her, unloading his cum into her body. Every drop of seed spilled into her center, flooding her insides. Ned gripped her, working further into her with a series of thrusts.

The moment Ned pulled out of Roslin; Ros spread her legs. Roslin slid away from him. Ned held Roslin move over towards a chair on the other end to recover him.

Ros looked up in time to see Ned Stark hovering over him. His cock dripped the combination of juices between both Roslin and himself. She could not help but see his hard cock looked ready to penetrate her and bring her to the edge of pleasure. He crawled closer towards him.

Their warm bodies touched each other to the point where they burned each other. Ned lowered himself onto Ros and gave her a kiss which she returned. He took some time to explore every inch of her body.

Ros enjoyed the kiss, and the feeling of Ned’s hands touching every single inch of her body. She wanted more than a kiss though. She wanted the full package. All of Ned inside her, she needed it, wanted it, wanted every last inch Ned had, plunged deep between her thighs.

“Don’t tease me,” Ros begged him. “Please, fuck me.”

“Patience,” Ned told her. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Ros didn’t want to wait. She wanted Ned right now. She wanted him buried between her thighs. Her pussy ached and felt so empty. It needed him, it needed him back.

Ned could tell by his senses how much she wanted it. The smell of arousal permeated the air. Ned heard her heart beating and wanted to push into her. He reached behind her and massaged her skin. She felt so good, so soft, and Ned knew how much she wanted him.

“Don’t worry, I want you as much as you want me,” Ned said. “And you’re going to get everything you want and so much more.”

Ros gasped the second that Ned parted her pussy lips. He came an inch away from pushing past her lips and deep between her thighs. She grabbed the back of Ned’s head and encouraged him to go further into her.

“Please,” Ros begged him. “Don’t…hold back.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Ned told her.

Ned slipped all the way inside of her. The first inch penetrating Ros’s body caused her to see stars. Another couple of inches later and Ros lost herself in her.

“He’s really good. All our previous clients were nothing in comparison,” Roslin muttered. “How does a real man feel?”

Ros Snow thought she was going to overdose on the pleasure. She clung to Ned in every way possible, fearing.

“I wonder if you’d die if I pulled out right now,” Ned said.

Ros gasped and clutched onto Ned tighter. Ned didn’t pull out of her despite the tease. For a close minute, Ros thought he was going to detach from her. Ned just kept working her over. Faster, harder, those thrusts pushed into her. Ros could feel a boiling feeling of lust going through her. Ned really pushed all of her buttons, going into her depths.

“I think I’ll keep you.”

Those words from made Ros clench up against him. The older man had her right where he wanted her. Every touch, every thrust, everything just made her feel weak. It made her feel like a shy, timid, girl, uncertain. She discovered how much she enjoyed being pushed.

“Yes, please!” Ros begged him as she hit her peak one more time, and Ned wanted to bring her to the edge one more time.

“Bet you didn’t expect this,” Ned said. “You might be a professional, my dear but I am a master in the art of pleasure.”

“You want more, don’t you?”

Ros’s body sized up and released. More warm juices pumped from around Ned and his aching cock delved further into her. Ros just clutched him and panted.

“So much more,” Ros begged him. “Everything you can give me, I need it, and more!”

Ned sent Ros on a course of pleasure. He knew she would want his seed, and it would be rude not to give her everything she ever wanted.

“Well, you’re going to get more than you can handle,” Ned told her. “Hope you’re ready.”

Ros nodded in response. She intensified her grip on Ned and he responded by pushing into her. She pushed her hips up towards Ned, squeezing him and coaxing him into her.

Ned enjoyed this tight, perfect pussy while bending down to suck on her breasts. She put her hand onto his hair and caressed it, ruffling his messy hair even more. He could feel from the shakes coming from her body she was getting closer. And so was Ned. He was getting so close to the edge.

“Right there, that’s the spot,” Ros said.

“Oh, you mean here?”

Ros came apart at the seams. Her orgasm opened up the door for Ned’s. The warmth fluid spilling into her body made her feel really good. She came undone a couple more times before Ned was finished. Each orgasmic explosion resulted in fireworks going off between her eyes.

Ned emptied the contents of his balls into her tight center. Ros gripped him and encouraged him to finish up inside of her. He emptied the complete contents of his balls into her wet pussy.

“Very good,” Ned informed her. He bit down onto her.

Ros smiled when the sweet pleasure of their mutual release visited her. She watched when Ned pulled out of her. She rubbed her belly, feeling how full he stuffed her.

“Well, did we pass the test for our new job,“ Roslin asked.

“Yes, you two are certainly skilled enough. You have my endorsement,” Ned said.

“Well, I hope…that we can count on you as a regular client, Lord Stark,” Ros said.

Ned nodded with a smile and leaned down to kiss both his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.


	7. Maege Mormont/Dacey Mormont

Clothes were piled on the floor in a haphazard way as the curtains pull back over the window of the penthouse. The moonlight filtering through the windows reveals a beautiful dark-haired woman squirming underneath a handsome man who climbs on top of her.

Ned Stark places kisses along the side of Maege Mormont's neck while her hips rotate as he presses his cock against her stomach. The Capt. Of Wintertown P.D. places a hand upon his shoulder as Ned continues to attack her with a series of kisses. Her heaving breasts rise up as Ned kisses her several more times as she leans up and nibbles on his shoulder in response.

The matriarch of the Mormont family receives a pretty good going over, with Ned brushing a finger down between her bountiful breasts. Maege opens her mouth to allow a slight purr to come out when Ned leans down and kisses her a couple more times. He switches from Maege's lips, to the side of her neck, to the collarbone, and then finally moves down to worship her breasts. Maege puts her hands down onto him.

“It isn't fair play to tease me like that,” Maege says as Ned bumps his cock against her inner thigh, causing Maege to shoot up to meet him.

Ned pushes a hand against the side of her leg and causes her to shift even more underneath him and then leans down and presses his chest down on Maege's own from underneath.

“You and I have different ideas of what we consider fair play,” Ned answers.

With the aid of all the information that Ros Snow and Roslin Frey had provided to him, Ned had managed to collect enough evidence to take Littlefinger down for good. And, he decided to enlist the help of his most loyal supporters within the police department for this task.

Maege and her daughter Dacey had promptly followed Ned’s instructions and raided Baelish’s business, arresting several of his closest associates and bagging a great deal of incriminating evidence that would lock that slimy weasel away for years.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Littlefinger had been tipped off to the police raid and had managed to flee. However, Maege had assured him that a warrant had issued for Littlefinger’s arrest and it was only a matter of time before he was locked up.

“Don’t worry, Ned, I have the entire department looking for Baelish. And Dacey and my most trusted officers are aware of the sensitive Lannister video, we will recover it and make sure it never sees the light of day,” Maege stated reassuringly when she arrived to update him on the situation.

“It’s the least that we could do for you, considering all that you have done for the department and my family over the years,” Maege added while cosying up to him.

“Oh, I think there is a lot more that you could for me, Maege,” Ned replied with a teasing tone.

His old high school flame did not require any further prompting and the duo soon found themselves in bed.

A couple of squeezes underneath Maege's breasts made her breath in heavily as Ned worked his way down her body, giving it a good working out. He could feel the rush going through his body as he tasted Maege's supple flesh.

Ned continued to kiss her all over, making Maege push her hips up against his cock as her opening prepared itself for Ned’s member. Ned aimed himself inside of her and entered Maege with one huge push.

He was now on top of her and pumping his way inside of her. Ned pulls almost all the way out at one point and teases her dripping lips before driving his cock down into her one more time.

Maege spreads her legs far to encourage Ned to bury deep inside her. A hand brushes against the back of Ned's head and Maege encourages him to go in deeper. The encouragement prompts Ned to speed up his thrusts. He senses and watches the pleasure mounting in Maege.

Her large breasts press against his face when he bends down. Ned attacks them with his mouth and causes Maege to explode into pleasure. Her hips jump up to meet Ned. The ride continues with Ned sliding deeper and deeper to stuff her full and make her orgasm only accelerate. Maege works up to meet Ned as he bottoms inside of her in response.

Ned repeatedly pulls out of her and re-enters her to keep Maege going. He switches positions to drape Maege's legs over his shoulders. Ned pumps into her and makes her feel really good. He then slows down and makes her whine in pleasure. The Lord of Winterfell had established a tempo which increases and speeds up with Ned rolling his fingers down the back of Maege's leg and causing her to hit the peak.

“You really can't get enough of me,” Ned states.

“I thought we established that years ago when we first met. Remember that?” Maege replies, causing Ned to recall his very first time which was with fierce She-Bear.

Even after all these years, Maege never ceased to stoke his passion to a great height. Their relationship might not have worked out but they had always enjoyed great sex and passion. A fact that had not changed since their high school days.

It was Maege who had ignited the fires of lust and passion in a young Ned as she showed him all the ropes of carnal pleasure. And now after so many years, she and several other women experienced the fruits of their work.

Maege’s trip down memory lane abruptly ends as Ned rams his big cock inside of her, driving into Maege and building her up for a spectacular orgasm.

“I... remember!” Ned pants in response as Maege clamps her legs around Ned's hips and pushes him inside of her.

The sounds of his balls almost drown out the sounds of the door opening.

“Mommy and Daddy, I'm home to play.”

Dacey Mormont steps into the room, dressed in a zip up jacket and black thigh-high boots along with a thong covering her sex and absolutely nothing else.

She stops short at the scene of Ned pushing his hard cock into the tight pussy of her mother, Maege Mormont.

Years ago, when visiting her mother’s home during college break, Dacey had discovered her mother’s secret affair with the business tycoon. Surprisingly enough instead of being disturbed by it, the young Mormont girl had been aroused by the sight. Perhaps, it was the influence of a more open minded and experimental lifestyle of college or her own subconscious daddy issues but Dacey had not only approved of her mother’s liaisons but also expressed her desire to join them. And thus, began a secret and taboo affair of the Mormont mother-daughter duo with the Lord of Winterfell.

“Well, this is an... interesting surprise!” Maege said while continuing to moan and taking Ned's cock within her.

“Yes, it is. Hello, Mother. I had a feeling that your meeting to update Ned on the Baelish situation may end up like this. So, I decided to surprise you both,” Dacey replied as she calmly watches the scene.

Over the years, Dacey had not only had her share of encounters with Lord Stark but had also walked in on him fucking other women which usually ended up with her joining the festivities.

However, the times when she joined her mother in Ned’s bed were some of the most passionate and hottest nights of her life. Dacey had even developed a fetish of referring to Ned as “Daddy”, adding more excitement and thrill to their couplings. 

“Hello, Dacey, dear. Don't worry.... I'm sure Daddy will be with you in the minute.” Maege answers as Dacey watches her mother’s opening mouth and bouncing breasts while screaming out in pleasure.

The sexy Wintertown P.D. detective walks across the room and unzips her coat to reveal her bountiful breasts along with her beautiful pale skin.

Ned continues to pound Maege even harder and a tingle comes over Dacey as she watches. “Oh, I like seeing your big cock in action, Daddy. It reminds me how good it's going to feel when it's inside of me, stretching me out. You want your baby girl to make your cock feel good. Don't you, Daddy?”

Dacey puts her hands on her hips and gives Ned a big grin. She saunters over and makes sure her “father” gets a good look at her.

“Yes, Dace....let me finish with your mother.... get in closer so you can see her cum,” Ned replies.

Dacey sits on the bed with a grin and her legs crossing. She looks into Maege's orgasmic face with Ned slamming inside of her going deeper and faster with motion. Every time Dacey watches Ned's cock disappear; she imagines it buried deep inside of her.

Maege clamps her legs around Ned. The big one is coming and she tries not to moan out too loudly. Ned is not going to have none of that and he hits Maege with the most perfect pleasure point until she cums extremely hard.

The second Ned's cock leaves Maege, Dacey grabs him around it. Her eyes twinkle and she leans in with a wicked smile on her face.

“I want you badly, Daddy,” Dacey states in a mischievous tone and Ned responds in kind.

“Make me feel good, baby girl.”

Dacey turns around with Ned's cock in her hand and wiggles her thong clad ass in front of him.

Her ass is so firm that you can bounce quarters off of it, making Ned raise his hand and slaps it. Dacey keeps flicking his cock and squeezing her ass cheeks together with a seductive smile on her face.

“Spank me again, Daddy!” Dacey moans sensually.

Ned spanks her a couple times as Dacey fingers herself while Ned drills her tight ass. After a few swats of her ass, Ned pulls her fingers away from her pussy and sucks her pussy juices from it.

The eyes of the young Mormont shift with Ned rotating his fingers against her nipples. She looks up and sees Maege watching her with a grin. Maege leans in and kisses Dacey's lips. She opens up her mouth and accepts the gift of her mother’s tongue into her mouth.

After the lusty kiss from mother and daughter, Ned turns Dacey around. She slides onto Ned's lap to face him. Maege's fingers rub Dacey from behind the closer Dacey gets to her.

“Oh, you have a nice big cock for me, don't you? You want me to ride it, right, Daddy?” Dacey states in a breathy little girl voice.

Dacey's large breasts, wide ass, and tight body make her sex on legs with her attitude that only increases her desirability, and Ned grabs Dacey. He balances Dacey and slides his cock into her tight body.

Ned’s cock enters the pussy of the younger woman, inch by inch. She rises up and slips down onto his cock. Ned grabs her round breast and squeezes it before sending Dacey flying down onto him.

Maege leans in a little bit and pushes her breasts against her daughter's sexy, sweaty, back. A couple of kisses to the back of Dacey's neck causes to rise to breath. Maege moves back to give Ned some room to grab onto Dacey and she watches with glee as Ned impales Dacey's tight pussy onto his cock.

“Mmm! Give me your big cock, Daddy! Give me all of that! Please make your baby girl yours!” Dacey screams as she drives down onto Ned's large cock.

They meet each other with a combination of lust. Every now and then, Maege offers a caress to them and adds to the fun.

“Bring her over here, stud.” Maege says as she slips a strap on and adds some oil to the tip of it. She watches Dacey's asshole. Her tight ass beckons to Maege and make her nipples stand up.

Dacey's eyes glass over from the latest orgasm that Ned gives her. He holds onto her hips to guide her to the end.

Every touch Ned offers her makes Dacey's body burn with lust. Ned dives in and sucks hard on her nipples to make Dacey really hot and horny. She screams and clamps down onto Ned. Dacey's releasing pussy sends her juices down onto the tip of Ned's cock and down onto his base.

The next thing Dacey knows, Ned's cock leaves her body and she reacts in protest at least until the point where Maege is up against her.

The tip of the synthetic cock pushes against her ass to the point where Dacey's fingers curl in pleasure. She cannot believe how close it is to entering inside of her asshole.

“You know you want this? I can feel it. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel how wet she is?” Maege tells her carnal partners.

A caress causes Dacey to throw herself into a fit of pleasure. Maege's artificial cock is almost inside of her asshole and Ned dances up against her front entrance as well. Their hands alternate around her to rile Dacey up and raise her body up to another pleasurable jump.

“Yeah, I can feel it. Why don't we do something like that?” Ned chimes in.

Another shift puts Dacey in the position of becoming the meat in a sandwich between her “father” and godmother.

Maege pushes the toy into her tight asshole while Ned's cock enters her. Her womanly frame pushes up and down as the young detective moves her hips up to meet Ned when he slides into her body.

“So good,” Dacey moans.

“Yes, it is, honey. He's the best. You couldn't have had a better person to take you and make you his. But I think that I helped teach him well,” Maege tells her eldest daughter.

Dacey's body thrashes up and down to feel the double penetration. She's on her side with Maege pressing against her back and Ned sliding in between her legs from the front. Maege and Ned alternate with their thrusts. They give Dacey very little time to contemplate it.

A grab of Dacey's breast and flicker of her nipple sends her over the edge with a sharp moan. Ned rocks against her going in and out with each touch sending pleasure shooting through her nerves.

“Deeper!” Dacey screams out in pleasure.

It is very hard to see which of Maege or Ned she's talking to when she encourages them to go deeper. Both of them go deep at the same time and stretch out both of Dacey's holes.

Ned plants himself in deep with Dacey. Dacey looks at him with a lustful and seductive expression which only stirs Ned up and keeps him getting into her.

A grin plays over Maege's face with a nice little squeeze of Dacey's chest. Dacey bucks down all the way onto Maege's cock the deeper she slides it inside of her. Maege cannot help and rile up her daughter even more.

“I'm glad we can share in this. Do you like us making both of those holes feel really good?”

Maege and Ned work her over and make her feel so good in both holes. Dacey's about ready to lose it. She can only grab onto Ned's arm and squeeze onto it. Pleasure shoots through her body just in time for her clear juices shooting all over Ned's big cock.

Ned adjusts to her tightness as she really holds onto him. Fucking her Dacey’s pristine pussy always feels very good. Her breasts bouncing up with Ned grabbing into it and releasing her tits. Ned pulls almost all the way out and then slams into her.

A burst of pleasure through her body with Maege working herself to the edge. She pushes up against Dacey's sexy and sweaty back the deeper she goes inside of her.

“Go ahead, baby girl. Let it go. Cum for Daddy.”

Dacey's wet pussy clamps down onto the invading cock. Every push inside of her body drives Dacey over the edge with pleasure and lust. Ned leans down and cups her breasts to increase the level of pleasure burning through her body.

Not to be outdone, Maege keeps pumping into her, while indulging herself in the feeling of Dacey thrashing and squirming around. A brush of her midnight black hair underneath her finger makes Dacey just let out a deep breath of pleasure. She shudders when dropping down on her.

Finally, Dacey clamps down on Ned and the full explosion of orgasm hits her. Ned holds Dacey's hips and pumps down into her. Each push of his cock fills up her snug pussy. Dacey grabs onto him and moans in his ear. He can feel his orgasm approaching.

Ned holds back a bit. Dacey holds onto him and keeps sending Ned cock first into her.

“I want your cum. Please! Cum for me, Daddy.” Dacey says in a breathy voice.

The long cock of Ned Stark just drives into her sticky pussy as she closes around on it.

“You want it. You got it!” Ned calls out as he fills Dacey up with first his cock and then his cum. The first ropes of cum shoots into her pussy and paints her insides with repeated thrusts forward.

She tightens the grip around Ned's waist. Maege since slips away from her to allow Ned all the room he needs to fuck Dacey into the pillows on the bed. Each touch sends Dacey spiraling over the edge. Ned slides deep inside of Dacey and pulls out of her with another push. Her pussy over-spills from Ned's seed.

A soft sigh escapes from Dacey when she falls onto the bed. Ned kisses her on the lips with a parting shot. Then a second later, Maege shifts herself onto Dacey. Maege leans over and kisses Dacey on the lips. Dacey's eyes shoot open with Maege brushing a finger down the back of her head.

Ned rolls his finger against Maege's pussy while she kisses Dacey. Maege wiggles her ass and Ned grabs onto it with a tight squeeze. Pulling back allows Maege enough of a position to slide on top of Dacey. She squashes her breasts over Dacey's. Their sizable breasts mash together alongside with their lips.

“I’ve fucked a lot of women but you Mormont women are something else entirely,” Ned states as he watches Maege's more experienced tongue work into Dacey's willing mouth.

Both sets of legs spread for Ned to have his pick. He stands behind them. Leaning down allows Ned the perfect position to gently caress their bodies. Their sweaty, sexy flesh calls for Ned. Ned pulls back with his cock lining up.

His hands rest on Maege's back before entering Dacey once more. He pumps down into Dacey in time as he slaps Maege's ass.

“Oh, you sexy beast! Make her moan underneath me.” Maege tells Ned while scooping up one of her large breasts and shoving it into Dacey's mouth.

“Go ahead and suck on it! Feel my nice warm tits. They feel so good and big, don't they?” Maege commands her daughter who obediently complies. A couple of sucks on Maege's breasts drives her in pleasure.

Ned pulls out of Dacey and drives himself deep into Maege's tight pussy.

The alternation of fucking Maege for a minute and fucking Dacey for another minute continues. Ned touches their bodies and enjoys how they squirm as always. Both the more mature model and the younger one brings a nice contrast to the table. Regardless of one's taste, Ned holds the two sexy, naughty, brunette beauties underneath him. Ned smacks Maege's ass and does the same thing to Dacey.

“Keep fucking us! Make us cream all over that big cock! We want to feel so good!” Dacey moans.

“Yes, honey, I agree.” Maege chimes in as well.

A nudge discharges Maege from the fun and allows Ned to drive into Dacey on her own. He works her breasts like hunks of clay to mold to his desire. Ned holds onto her chest and pumps her pussy full of his massive cock.

Maege rolls over onto the bed. The river of arousal just runs to her as Dacey's sweaty, screaming face fuels Maege's lustful desires. She watches Ned's cock disappearing inside of Dacey's tight body. She knows sooner or later; Dacey will break and Ned will be hers for the rest of the night.

Dacey arches herself back and puts a leg on Ned's back to push Ned deeper inside of her pussy. Her heels hook against Ned's back and he responds by driving inside of her. A few more thrusts occur before Ned pulls completely out of her.

The whine only lasts a minute before Ned pulls up Dacey by the hair and rolls her over. She crawls right between Maege's legs and dives tongue first into her.

“That's...my girl....and that's my guy,” Maege pants.

Ned rams balls deep into Dacey's young pussy, the loud smacks of balls against flesh and result in more moans. The loud sounds of sucking on Maege's pussy only fuel him further.

“Going to cum for me?” Ned asks Dacey teasingly.

“BREAK HER PUSSY! FUCK THAT YOUNG TWAT UNTIL SHE CAN'T FEEL HER LEGS!” Maege yells while holding onto Dacey with her eyes fixing on the prize.

The prize of Ned's cock battering Dacey from behind while she eats Maege out.

“I'm going to cum all over your face. And then Ned's going to watch me lick it off! I bet you'll going to get off on watching Ned's big cock inside of your tight pussy!” Maege says to her daughter.

“She is. I can feel her snug little pussy grabbing me. She's trying to milk my balls dry. I think she wants you to drink my cum out of her pussy,” Ned tells the Capt. Of Wintertown P.D.

The deeper Ned goes, the tighter the grip goes with Dacey. Ned holds her up by the hair and then drives her back against Maege's thigh in the bed. Dacey's toes curl up in the thigh-highs she wears. She clamps down onto him and milks his invading manhood. Ned fills her up and for the second time in the night before reaching the edge.

“Mmm, your balls seem full. Why don't you empty find a nice warm place to empty them?” Dacey says.

Ned squeezes her chest just prior to nutting inside of her. The tension spurts into Dacey's tight pussy. She clamps down onto him and milks his balls dry with her tensing body.

Maege grins at the visual of Ned's cock emptying inside of Dacey and making her all swollen with his cum. A lick of her lips lets Maege know she'll be closer to having her time with his cock.

_'Long overdue really.'_ Maege muses to herself.

A collapse brings a drooling Dacey down on the bed. Ned rolls her over so Maege can come over and lean down. She sucks the cum out of Dacey and sends her over the edge with another moan.

Maege's smoky dark eyes lock onto Ned's cock which stands up. She crawls over and playfully pushes Ned on the bed. She worships Ned with many kisses to the chest and rubs her ample breasts all over his body. A sly smile crosses her face with Maege briefly engulfing Ned's cock with her breasts and then releasing it.

The next play is amazing as Maege rises up to mount Ned. His cock springs up to hit Maege on the stomach. She turns around and allows Ned a full view of her ass before mounting him reverse cowgirl style.

“Watch closely, honey. You might learn something,” Maege says to her daughter.

A slow and steady movement allows Maege access to her prize while Ned’s hands hit her in all of the right spots. She responds by taking Ned inside of her.

Dacey rubs her raw pussy even more so and waits for another turn. Maege shames her daughter with the energy that she puts into riding Ned in the reverse-cowgirl position.

“Fuck, Maege. You're like a fine wine,” Ned comments causing her to grin.

“You know it honey; experience often bests youth. So much cum in those balls. It would be criminal to let it go to waste, especially for a woman of the law like myself.” Maege answers.

Ned sits up just enough to encourage Maege with a smack on her ass. She bounces even more and hits Ned's balls at the right point. She plans to ride the stallion until he needs to be put back into the stable. Thankfully, it will be a very long ride and Maege understands she'll be the one put away wet and worn out.

Ned groans and relaxes to enjoy the visual of Maege's sinful body riding him until another orgasm. Likely not the last one of this evening.

Dacey lays in wait, ready to take some more of Ned's attention along with his cock.


	8. Missandei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.

Missandei stood over the railing of the balcony with a smile across her face as she admired the beautiful day from where she stood. The skies were clear and the sun was shining down, a rare deviation from cloudy and dark skies of Wintertown. But still, the air was chilly and so she went back inside. It was at such times that she missed the warm and sunny weather of her homeland.

The Naathi beauty was wearing a thick white wool robe that helped to accentuate her gorgeous figure and assets. Missandei wanted this day to be perfect.

She was a highly skilled computer hacker who used to run with an activist group where her skills were utilized to expose government and corporate dirty deeds. Her skills were being put to good use and she felt that in her own way, she was helping to better the world.

That was until, the leader of her group, Kraznys, tricked her into creating a program that helped him siphon funds from government and corporate accounts into his own pockets. And left her to take the fall for it. Missandei would have probably spent her years in prison if not the timely intervention of her guardian angel, Lord Eddard Stark.

Back then, if someone would have told her young idealistic and headstrong computer activist self, that a big shot corporate billionaire would be her saviour, she would have broken out into a fit of laughter.

But reality is sometimes stranger than fiction, as the handsome older man despite being one of Kraznys’s victims who had lost millions due to her program, had not only believed her side of the story when she was arrested by Winterfell P.D. but also convinced the authorities to let her in tracking and capturing her former boss.

Thanks to deal that Ned Stark negotiated with the District Attorney on her behalf, she was released on probation without facing any severe prison time. Missandei’s admiration for Lord Stark only increased when he offered her a job at his cyber security firm.

It was a cliché; young beautiful girl falls for older rich and powerful man but the young Naathi girl could not help herself. And considering all the passionate nights that she had shared with the Lord of Winterfell; she did not regret her decision even once.

So, when she got a call from him explaining the Lannister video situation, she immediately offered her services to resolve the matter with the utmost discretion.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings. Missandei walked over to open it. Her beautiful face and dark eyes shined brightly, as she took in the sight of the man who was no less than a god to her. Ned Stark had a way of rendering her speechless which wasn’t something that did not happen often.

Ned walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her. The beauty felt his lips pressed upon hers and there was a sensual kiss that caused her nerve endings to explode in a never-ending shower of pleasure. His hands roamed her body hungrily and a little bit greedily.

Missandei felt him pull away from her suddenly.

“I drove you even speechless again, didn’t I?” Ned asked with a grin.

“Sometimes, there are good reasons to be driven speechless,” Missandei said, she placed her hand on the side of the robe, teasing Ned for a second. She turned around and gave him a good look at her round posterior, it swung from side to side as she led Ned to the dining table.

“It’s a beautiful day. It’s a shame that despite the clear weather, the cold winds won’t allow us to enjoy it outdoors,” Missandei commented lightly as she stared out the window.

“I think that we can have a lot more enjoyment indoors,” Ned said, while taking a seat.

Missandei took the seat right across from him. There was a bottle of wine and some food laid out.

“Don’t worry, I ordered and didn’t cook,” Missandei said with a teasing smile.

“Oh, I know you have more sense than that, Missy. Considering what happened the last time,” Ned replied, causing them to chuckle out loud.

She placed her foot firmly upon his lap.

“Have a taste?” Missandei said as she dipped the food in sauce and popped it into Ned’s mouth, feeding him slightly. 

Her foot rotated around the area of his crotch slowly and enabled some friction.

“Good, it has all of the right tastes,” Ned said, running his hand up her leg and to her thigh. “Just like you, love.”

Missandei smiled and took a bite herself. She continued to casually stroke Ned with her foot, the look of bliss crossing her face while she worked him over.

“Oh, that’s so good, so good,” Ned grunted as he kept working her over. She kept feeding him the food while stroking him with her feet.

“I know this turns you on,” Missandei said, and she spread her legs, so he could see that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath that robe.

The sight caused Ned to grow hard immediately and she took off his pants. His underwear became the next article of clothing to be lost.

“Beautiful,” Missandei purred as Ned’s erect cock sprung out, becoming extremely interested at the attentions which she lavished on it. Her feet stroked up and down the area of his manhood as she worked him over.

“Oh, you’re awesome, baby,” Ned grunted as her toes ran down from the base of his cock all the way to his head. She placed her elegant arches on either side of his cock and pumped him up and down.

Ned felt her soft feet caress his manhood while she spread her legs spread so that he could get a good look up her. Her feet bobbing up and down on his cock nearly caused him to burst.

Missandei could feel the boiling sensation rise in her lover’s balls as she grinded her foot down onto his manhood and pushed deep against his balls.

“I think that I’ve earned a reward,” Missandei said with a sultry gaze in her eyes as she slowly licked her lips while looking at Ned’s cock.

“Of course, you’ve earned everything,” Ned grunted, and he felt her feet caress his balls. The pressure in his balls proved to be close to bursting as Missandei stroked his manhood until it was about ready to pop.

The flow of cum was steady and amazing. Missandei closed her eyes and the rush continued to blow from his balls, with several thick strands of his cum fired at her feet in a rapid-fire fury. Her feet with now covered with the milky delight.

Missandei made sure that her eyes remained locked on Ned’s while she slowly lifted her leg up and put her foot in her mouth. Her mouth latched around her big toe and she sucked the cum off.

Ned felt himself getting harder watching the hot actions of his Naathi playmate. He watched her rather greedily and calmly as she kept licking her toes and stared at him through her legs.

Ned felt her pussy calling for him, beckoning to be treated as the lovely juices rolled down her thighs. He spread her legs and kissed down her stomach. Moving downward, he licked her inner thighs and teased her even more.

“Oh, Ned,” Missandei whispered as things were going to get hotter and wetter.

Ned drove his tongue hard between her legs, causing her to explode in a smouldering inferno of lust.

Ned’s tongue licked her inner folds, making her hips twitch upwards as he kept working her over. His tongue kept scraping against her dripping hot womanhood. Each thrust of his tongue into her depths brought her further to the edge of her pleasure.

“Time to take my reward in return,” Ned hissed in her pussy while his tongue rattled around on the inside of her.

Missandei’s heavenly juices shot into his mouth as Ned pressed his hands on either side of her thighs and sucked them down.

Missandei managed to steal a kiss from him, enjoying the taste of his mouth. Her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. She felt herself grow much fainter and much hotter the more that she longed for him.

Ned pulled off her robe and Missandei felt herself mount his lap. His throbbing cock rubbed against her belly.

“I need you in me, Ned,” Missandei whispered.

Ned worshiped her breasts causing her to squirm and squeal.

“Please, I need it, I’m very wet.”

“I can tell,” Ned whispered to her, placing his throbbing cock head on the edge of her dripping pussy lips.

Missandei could feel him edge into her a little bit more. She thought that she would lose herself if she didn’t have him inside her right now and so she spread her thighs wide and carefully.

“Oh fuck me,” Missandei begged him.

“If you insist,” Ned answered.

She pushed herself down onto his cock, causing the chair to tilt back a little bit.

“Oh, my,” Missandei yelped as Ned’s mouth attacked her breasts while her dark thighs wrapped hard around his cock.

This caused a minor orgasm to explode through her body. Missandei felt herself get hotter. The only response to this was bounce a little bit higher. She felt Ned touch her in those spots that caused electricity to flow through her body.

“Careful not to cum so soon,” Ned said, tilting Missandei back so he could kiss her breasts.

“One time,” she panted as she felt Ned’s manhood spread her walls. “It was only…. one time.”

“I know that it was only one time,” Ned commented, running his hands about the area of her thighs.

Missandei rode herself down on his hard cock as it passed between her thighs. She closed her eyes while rocking herself up and down his manhood.

The dark-skinned woman kept working him over as the pleasure spikes and the moans increased the more that she came down onto his throbbing cock.

“Stay with me,” Ned grunted as Missandei experienced an orgasm that rocked her entire body.

Her hot thighs clenched Ned’s cock, with her feeling that she could never get enough of it. Ned handled her breasts when she came down onto him while her wet thighs slid down his manhood like there was no tomorrow.

The hours passed and Missandei felt that the more Ned fucked her, the more orgasms she had.

Missandei eventually slid down on him after coming about a dozen times. To be honest, she had lost track of the count. She was so wet that she thought that she could flood the entire desert.

Ned’s hand clutched her breast as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked on it causing her neck to bend back. Her moans increased with greater pleasure than ever before as she bounced up and down on him.

“Getting closer, just got to earn it,” Ned whispered to her as he clenched her ass, making her hot walls clench down onto him.

Missandei panted while her breasts swayed in front of his face. She would earn it alright; she would earn it big time. Her hot thighs clenched him the further that she went on him.

The beauty from Naath bucked her way down onto his hips while the flowing rush of cum that exploded between her thighs caused his throbbing manhood to spear upwards and onwards into her as Ned held onto her tightly.

“This feels incredible,” Missandei begged him. She could not deny how good this felt. All she was going to do was force her hot walls down onto his manhood and continue to ride him until she couldn’t go any more.

“I know, you’ve said that,” Ned said, squeezing her breasts. “I’ll never get sick of you riding me.”

Missandei agreed with that sentiment. Ned’s mighty spear between her legs humbled her. It was a weapon that brought most women to her knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck for added leverage.

She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth all over her tits, causing waves of pleasure to wash over her entire being.

Ned dove in towards her, wrapping his mouth around her hard nipple. He kept sucking on her as he titled her head back. Missandei could feel him work her nipple causing her to grow even wetter. She needed his cum soon as she felt her tense up, before it shook with a tremble.

“I think that you want it, don’t you?” Ned asked while bending her back.

Missandei felt like she was floating on air as her legs tightened around him, the further Ned buried himself into her depths.

“Yes, I feel like I’m floating on air.” Missandei said as she dug her fingernails into his bicep and squeezed him hard.

The dark-skinned woman moaned as the Lord of Winterfell brought her to new level of bliss with another thrust but she could tell that he was still holding back. She frowned and squeezed him using her cunt walls.

The hot furnace that pulsed between her legs gave Ned the loving caress that he needed to power on through as he plowed her again.

“I’m getting closer, if you need to know,” Ned whispered to her.

He decided to worship her breasts again, remembering all of MIssandei’s pleasure spots from their past encounters. Ned continued to hammer her as he stared into her eyes that were practically begging for it.

“Next time I bring you to the edge, you’ll get what you desire, my dark beauty.”

Missandei continued to pant as he plowed her. Her thighs spread apart in response while the heat pooled into her in anticipation of Ned’s response.

“Yes, I want you to bring me to my edge, that’s what I want, that’s what I want always.”

And soon enough, Missandei’s wish was granted as an got orgasm exploded through her body. Her inner chambers become completely moist while she clenched Ned’s cock hard. This caused a chain reaction with Ned’s balls tightening. He threw her legs up into the air and speared into her. One more good thrust caused the pressure in his balls to be relieved. He shot his load deep into her waiting body.

Missandei felt her pussy get overloaded. His climax triggered another one and two with her. And a tremor of a different type when he plowed into her to empty his load. His balls emptied themselves into her.

She glided to the ground and Ned smiled over her.

“I don’t think that we’re done yet.”

Missandei gave him a sultry smile. “I concur.”

After a few more hours of passionate lovemaking, the duo rested in each other’s arms. Missandei informed Ned that she was able to back trace the original source of the blackmail video before she wiped it from Baelish’s servers.

“Littlefinger is a cunning weasel. I doubt that he would still be there at that location but I’ll have my people look into it,” Ned said.

“That may be, but I made sure to wipe all traces of that video from the net. And I have written up a new program that will not only erase any copy that might appear in the future automatically while also tracing its origin location,” the sexy hacker informed him.

“Beauty with brains, an incredible combination,” Ned complimented her and instructed her to use their military and government connections to access the surveillance networks. He wanted Baelish found and taken care of asap.

_‘That slimy whoremonger has crossed me for the last time,’_ Ned thought to himself while stroking Missandei’s dark curls affectionately.


	9. Cersei Lannister/Taena Merryweather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.

Cersei Lannister clad in a red nightie pushed her thighs apart to present her pussy to be devoured by the seductive brunette wearing nothing but a sheer black nightie. Taena Merryweather’s warm tongue pushed deep inside Cersei’s accommodating and tasty pussy. The Lannister lioness began to breathe intensely as Taena’s tongue moved further inside her folds.

“You should register that as…. mmmm!”  
  
Cersei’s thoughts and words had always failed in such a situation. Taena was not only one of Cersei’s oldest friends but also the first woman that the Lannister heiress had experimented with during her college years. The sexy brunette not only knew exactly where all of Cersei’s pleasure spots were, but had managed to hit them all with a level of precision that rivaled Ned himself.

Taena had taken control of her body and regulated just how much pleasure Cersei received, ensuring that the blonde was always left dripping and wanting even more.  
  
Taena was now completely immersed between the tantalizing thighs of her beautiful friend and Cersei’s hot moans ensured that Taena would be busy going down on her for quite some time. Knowing that Cersei was going to ooze all over her face, Taena dropped down and munched out the sexy blonde, hungrily lapping up her juices until Cersei started to squirt.  
  
She pulled away from Cersei and kissed down either side of her legs. Taena stopped short and crawled over Cersei’s body. Skin upon skin contact brushed their sexy bodies against each other. Taena placed her hand on Cersei’s face and leaned ever so closer towards her body. Their lips almost met in a tantalizing sensation, almost parting their way to each other, with Cersei begging for a kiss.  
  
“I could just eat you up right now,” Taena said.  
  
“And I’d let you.” Cersei replied as one of her firm breasts slipped out from her top. Taena began to squeeze the exposed and erect nipple, only stopping when she heard the door open.  
  
“You two ladies just couldn’t wait.”  
  
Cersei and Taena turned around and watched as the handsome Lord of Winterfell, marched into the room exuding an aura of power and confidence that added to his natural sex appeal.

Instantly, Taena crawled across the bed and parked herself at the foot of it. She looked up at her friend’s fiance with a pleasurable smile.  
  
“Well, we were just getting ready for you,” Taena said. “We wanted to be nice and ready and wet by the time you got here, so that you can slide that big gorgeous cock into us and fuck us until we’re bored.”  
  
“Or, you’re worn out and can’t take no more,” Ned said with a grin.  
  
Taena nodded eagerly and slipped the straps of her nightie down to reveal her breasts, but Ned stopped her. She whined and Ned leaned in to kiss Taena forcefully on the lips. The precision with which his mouth pushed against hers almost stunned the brunette.

Ned had earlier called Cersei after leaving Missandei’s place, informing her that the video would not surface and the man behind this entire blackmail scheme would soon be taken care of, for good.

Cersei had immediately voiced her gratitude and asked Ned to come over to her penthouse for special surprise.

“I want to properly thank my man,” Cersei had told him over the phone.

When Ned entered Cersei’s home using the key that she had given him, he immediately heard passionate moans coming from the bedroom. The Lord of Winterfell quickly deduced that Cersei’s surprise involved a night of passion with a third party.

The fact that it was Taena was both unsurprising and pleasant at the same time. This was not the first time that Cersei had invited her friend into their bed. At first, Ned had some reservations about Taena, he knew that was a trusted friend of his fiancé, in addition to being an executive assistant at the Lannister firm. But Ned had a certain image to uphold in society and couldn’t risk anyone dragging his lecherous side into the limelight.

And so, after his team had properly vetted the brunette beauty, Taena had joined both him and Cersei in their bed on quite a few occasions. Their arrangement was both mutually pleasurable and beneficial to all involved as Ned had made sure that like all his mistresses, Taena was well taken care of, giving her no reason to turn on him.

“Why don’t we undress you, my love?” Cersei asked.  
  
“I’d be delighted.”  
  
Both Cersei and Taena knelt on the bed while he stood at the foot of it. Moving in slowly as they undid his shirt. Their hands pushed against his chest and abs, rubbing him all over. Cersei and Taena took turns kissing his body, worshiping his fit physique.  
  
Taena decided to dip her hand a bit further down and cooed while squeezing his cock.  
  
“This looks promising,” Taena said. “I have to have this in my mouth.”  
  
“Not if I get there first,” Cersei said her.  
  
“Ladies,” Ned told them with a reproachful expression. “What have I always told you?”  
  
“Sharing is caring?” Cersei asked, biting her lips.  
  
“And there’s certainly more than enough to go around,” Taena said.  
  
She undid Ned’s belt and dropped it down to the ground. His shorts revealed a massive cock, as both sexy women took a side if it each for themselves. Their warm mouths worshiped him all over as their wet tongues licked down the edge and brought him pleasure. They moved closer and met on the tip of his head. They shared a sensual kiss for his benefit, their lips also pressing over his length.  
  
Eventually, Cersei took his head while Taena licked down the length. She moved between and grabbed his large balls, stroking them up and down. Cersei swallowed him, and with the help of an encouraging stroke on the back of her neck along with a slight push from Ned, she took all of him into her mouth.  
  
“Mmm …... So heavy,” Taena commented as she squeezed his balls before leaning in to suck on them.

She looked like a whore, but a very classy one. Her eyes wandered up to Ned’s face to see the pleasure coaxing into his eyes as both women worked themselves forward into the situation.

His loins repeatedly pressing against their faces and repeatedly rising up. The pleasure only increased the further the two of them went on him. Nothing could be better than having two extremely skilled women worship his manhood with complete focus and dedication.

Ned stroked their hair, his fingers becoming entangled in both blonde and brunette strands. Both of them looked extremely sexy as they worked their mouths onto him.  
  
Cersei swallowed Ned’s cock and got a taste of him, but soon enough she craved even more.  
  
“That’s enough.” Ned said in commanding tone making Cersei and Taena pull away from him.

Ned swung himself and slapped them both across the face with his throbbing manhood.  
  
“Ned, how about I fuck her mouth while you fuck her from behind?” Taena asked. “Wouldn’t that be hot?”  
  
Taena groped his balls and trailed kisses on his abs while making her suggestion.

Her words caused Ned’s crotch to pushed forward and presented his cock to his fiancé. Cersei drooled at the sight of it and longed to have it inside of her, just breaking her down a little bit at a time.

“Excellent idea,” Ned told her. “Cersei, hands and knees, and present yourself for me.”  
  
The lioness immediately dropped down onto the bed with a sultry smile and Ned placed his hands on her hips.  
  
Meanwhile, Taena had donned a strap on dildo from the bedside table, its size was a little smaller than Ned’s natural appendage but it would suffice. She sauntered over to Cersei and grabbed the golden-haired vixen around the face.

“Open up wide and take your medicine, Lannister,” Taena told her as she parted Cersei’s lips open and Cersei broke out into a surprised moan.  
  
The artificial cock pushed deep into the blonde’s throat. It felt about as real as something could be, without being the real thing. That thought made more sense in Cersei’s head, and she decided that she would not have any more coherent thoughts for a long time.  
  
As Cersei was already nice and wet from her early play with Taena, Ned could not help and go down between her legs and eat her out. The lioness was only too happy to have her love feast on more of her pussy.

After several minutes, Ned came up and his cock was rock hard and ready to get some nice tight golden pussy wrapped around it. He pushed into Cersei as her walls eagerly parted for him, and the second he was deeper inside, they just as eagerly squeezed him.

“Cersei, you are a treasure,” Ned said. “Taking a cock in your mouth and another in your pussy. You were meant for this.”  
  
“She really is,” Taena said. “Oh, I can just face fuck the hell out of her.”  
  
And that’s exactly what Taena was doing as she pushed deeper into Cersei. Those emerald eyes filled with naughtiness locked onto Taena’s, adding to the brunette’s persistence causing her to move her hips and drive deeper into Cersei’s hot mouth.

“That’s fucking right, suck that cock!” Taena cheered. “Suck it like it’s your job! Suck it like you belong on some street corner!”  
  
Ned enjoyed Taena’s spurring of Cersei. His fiancé might be Taena’ boss at the office but the brunette was one of the few women capable of taming his proud lioness in the bedroom.

Not wanting to be outdone by Taena, Ned pushed deeper and faster into Cersei and rode her out to an orgasm.

“No, not yet,” Ned said.  
  
Cersei knew that she was incredibly lucky to have such a skilled and talented man as her lover, But at moments like these, it became quite frustrating. Despite mounting her with great passion, her lover knew exactly all of the right buttons to push and to drive her completely mad with desire and lust, while making sure that she did not cum.  
  
“Cum often,” Ned said with a teasing push.  
  
Cersei could not help and let out a moan, which in turn caused Taena to let out a sexual growl, stirring even more of Cersei’s juices up in response.  
  
Ned edged Cersei a bit closer to her completion. He dug his hands into her ample butt and spanked her a couple of times.  
  
“Oh, she’s such a kinky little bitch, likes getting spanked while being fucked,” Taena said. “Keep sucking me off, babe. Get me nice and wet so when the time comes, I can really please your man.”  
  
There was no question about it, Taena was a born natural whore. The sight of Taena face-fucking Cersei until she drooled was hotter than a scorching sun. The reaction of Cersei’s latest denial and her digging her nails into Taena’s thighs made Ned break out into a smile. The process repeated again and again. Ned could feel his loins aching, the more he denied Cersei, and by proxy, denied himself. But the Stark Lord was determined to give his lioness, one of the best orgasms of her life.

“She really wants to cum,” Taena breathed. “Oh, so desperate. It’s almost sad...if it wasn’t so hot to see the might lioness whimper like a kitten.”  
  
Cersei could not protest this at all. Mostly because she was being driven completely insane by Ned’s repeated denial just as she was seconds away from cumming. The big throbbing dildo ramming into her mouth did not help things along as well and she almost coughed a couple of times.  
  
“Closer,” Ned said. “Next time.”  
  
Of course, next time did not mean this time, and Ned denied Cersei again. She really wanted to cum, and his heavy balls brushing against her pussy, showing her how much there was in reserve, did not help matters either. Cersei’s frustration hit a new level, a fresh new peak, one which was beyond anything that she had ever experienced before.  
  
“Next time,” Ned reminded her again.  
  
Cersei heard that the first time. It seemed that he enjoyed dragging this out while torturing her body. Making her just gush on the bed underneath him, gush around his throbbing hard cock as he smashed into her pussy and took himself deeper and faster into her.  
  
“Yes,” Taena said. “She’s going to lose it. I just feel it. Don’t you feel it?”  
  
“Yes,” Ned groaned.  
  
He rode Cersei to the end, and this time, she was going to cum for him. Her warm walls closed down onto him, pressing against him on all angles. Ned pushed a bit deeper inside of her and rocked her body. His swinging balls cracked Cersei on the thighs the faster he drove into her.  
  
“Closer,” Ned breathed in her ear. “You’re going to cum for me now, aren’t you?”  
  
Cersei did not deny this. She was cumming and cumming hard. Ned let out the full force of all her past orgasms. She oozed all over his cock, squirting like an overripe orange all over him. The juices spilled out and lubricated him to allow him into her as he pounded into her.  
  
“And it’s my turn.” Taena said.  
  
Cersei’s walls received a good coat of cum from Ned spurting into her. The seed raced into her body, making her succumb to him with a surprising orgasm. This one draining all of the resistance out of her.  
  
Taena made use of this opportunity and thrusted into Cersei’s mouth. The brunette ended up shooting so much warm juices into her that Cersei’s mouth was completely saturated while she rode the lioness all the way to the end.

A tingle came out of Taena as she watched Ned finish up in Cersei and she discarded the strap-on. Taena licked her lips and crawled over to Ned. She grabbed his member, causing him to look at her with lust.  
  
“I’m yours,” Taena said. “Take me, please. I’m horny as fuck.”  
  
Ned tore off her night dress and devoured her chest with the true ravenous fury of a wolf. Taena enjoyed being his prey, because she got touched all over. She was hot as hell and ready to ride him until she got filled up with a stomach swelling amount of seed.  
  
She squeezed Ned by the bicep and kissed down his throat. She moved down to worship his body.  
  
“Lay back, Ned,” Taena said. “Let me take good care of you.”  
  
“Do a good job,” Ned said.  
  
With his member at attention, Taena worshipped the length with her mouth and hot tongue. She repeatedly danced against his member, going down to the base of his cock and then worshipping his balls. She then kissed up it and then put it into her mouth, to suck it.  
  
Cersei’s hot juices poured from his manhood, allowing Taena to drive down a little bit further. She brushed the point of her nose down and then came back up to suck on him. Taena swirled her tongue back around and then came back up onto it.  
  
“I’m gonna make you feel really good, lover,” Taena said. “May I ride you?”  
  
“It would be an insult if you didn’t,” Ned replied.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to do that,” Taena said as she climbed on the tip of his manhood.

It parted her wet lips, moist and ready to receive. After all of the fun that she had with Cersei, she was more than overdue have Ned’s thick member inside her body. Taena gazed down into his eyes and then she dropped down onto him.  
  
The warmth of Taena’s pussy clamped around Ned’s rock-hard cock. He could not resist her, not even for a second. Not that he wanted to resist someone this beautiful, this willing to take him and to ride him almost into the bed. Taena squeezed down onto him, rocking him back and forth. She felt so full and the fun was just about ready to begin. Taena made sure those eyes locked onto her. She squeezed him and got his attention.  
  
Taena ran her hands all over her succulent body. Every inch of tantalizing flesh just came out and burned under Ned’s gaze. Taena broke out into a very sexy smile and rose and dropped onto him. Her thighs smashed down onto him, while riding him into the bed. Taena knew exactly where she wanted to go with something like this. She knew exactly where she needed to be, to feel him inside of her.  
  
“Fuck me,” Taena purred. “I need your big cock in me fucking and I need it now.”  
  
“Oh, it can go deeper,” Ned told her.  
  
Taena’s warm pussy closed down onto him as she went down deeper. Her lips curled into a smile as she gave a small gaze at the battered Cersei, still with juices oozing out of her hole. It served as a nice little preview of Taena’s future. A future that was full of pleasure as far as she was concerned.  
  
She bounced up and down, taking more of Ned into her body. Taena squeezed his manhood as tightly as possible and released him. She broke out in a whimpering cry and kept riding him faster and faster into the bed. Taena rocked herself down onto him and mewled in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck,” Taena breathed. “Oh, you touch me like that all you want...because I belong to you.”  
  
Ned pushed his fingers against Taena’s nipples and squeezed them. She rocked back and forth while even the barest touches managed to get her going.  
  
Taena smashed her body down onto Ned’s. The sultry brunette leaned down and pushed her nipples against Ned’s body. Ned put a hand on her backside and squeezed it hard, spanking her very tightly.  
  
“Yes,” Taena purred in his ear. “Touch me anywhere you want to.”  
  
“Mmm,” Ned breathed.  
  
“Yes,” Taena whispered in his ear. “Yes!”  
  
Taena squeezed his manhood and released it a couple more times. She pushed up and down onto him. That tight pussy closing down around him and releasing his thick manhood. She knew exactly all of the right buttons that needed to be pushed.  
  
However, when she was on the edge of cumming, Ned stopped her and Taena groaned in response.  
  
“Did you really think it was going to be that easy?” Ned said teasingly.  
  
After her ride finished, Ned rolled her over, putting Taena on her back. Her legs almost spread out and knocked over a lamp. Ned brought them back around and guided himself deep into her. His mighty cock danced against Taena’s warm pussy, making her almost scream out in pleasure.  
  
“You want me back inside of you?” Ned whispered.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Taena yelled and sank her nails into him. Ned’s stern expression caused the lust burning woman to focus on him.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself.” Taena apologised, remembering that the wolf lord was the one in control.  
  
“I’ll forgive you this once,” Ned said. “But you’re going to have to work extra hard for your orgasm this time.”  
  
Ned hoisted her leg up and spread it wider. He clamped down on the succulent flesh and got Taena going, mewling, breathing in pleasure.  
  
“Is that clear?” he asked her.  
  
“YES!” she answered.  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“MY LORD!”  
  
Ned rewarded Taena for her compliance by ramming twelve inches of his throbbing hard manhood into her tight wet pussy. Taena closed down onto him, and broke out into a lustful moan. Ned was almost inside of her and then all the way out of her with a couple more pushes. He rocked her body and sent her into a fitful state of lust.  
  
“I’m glad that’s clear,” Ned said. “It’s clear just how much I own your body as well.”  
  
Ned cleared his throat and Cersei sat about as bolt upright as possible.  
  
“Sit on her face.”  
  
Such was the power he held over these sexy women that Ned did not even need to ask Cersei to crawl backwards to do so. The willing blonde did it anyway and Taena looked up just in time to see Cersei’s gushing cunt slide into position. Taena opened her mouth, a soft moan popping between her lips.  
  
“Turnabout is fair play.” Cersei said with a smile and sank her hips around Taena’s face.

Now Taena resumed eating Cersei out, this time with the added taste of her lord’s gift just trapped inside.  
  
Ned rocked forward back and forth, making sure that Taena could feel him laying pleasure on the inside of her body. He rose up and dropped down to bring his heavy balls. All while taking Cersei’s ass and squeezing it nice and tight, causing the blonde beauty to move back and forth.  
  
Every thrust brought Taena equal amounts of anticipation and dread. Would this be the time her lord would finally let her cum? She did not know and she would find out.  
  
Denied at the very last second, but at the same time, the denial was not long. It was all about the chase, the game of cat and mouse that Ned played with her. He teased every inch of her body, rocking deeper and deeper into her. Taena closed and opened her wet hole, breathing in heavily.  
  
“Yes,” Cersei mewled. “You know what it’s all about.”

Ned rose up and down to rock against her. Taena’s tight body and Cersei’s bouncing ass was a combination that could not be defeated. He grabbed a hold of Cersei, making her break out into a pleasurable scream.  
  
He rocked faster and faster into the brunette’s tight body and Taena almost coaxed an orgasm out of him but Ned slowed down just in time.  
  
“Oh, denied,” Cersei breathed.  
  
Taena did not need to be reminded how much she had been denied by her skilled lover. He moved those strong hips into her, burying more into her body. She was getting close and intended to drag him over the edge alongside of her if it was the last thing that she did.  
  
Taena was almost painfully tight and painfully eager as well. Ned would not have her any other way, the amount of times he plunged into her body. He rose up high and took his cock into her body. He lifted his hips and drove down into her. The succulent sound of flesh kept echoing the faster and faster she plunged inside.  
  
He got closer. But, not quite. He wanted to edge Taena out through her orgasm and made her feel the pleasurable just building up inside. Ned crashed down onto her, his powerful hips moving into her with rapid fire smashes. Taena closed down onto him and released him.  
  
She came, boy did she ever come. Ned slapped his balls down onto her and made her keep rocking numerous times.  
  
Finally, the edge had been taken off of her and Ned rode her almost into the bed. He denied her no longer, and instead rode her savagely.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Ned said.  
  
Taena burned with determination to make her lover feel great, grabbing and releasing him with several pumps. His body tingled and the muscles in his groin tightened. Taena intended to make him spew, and make him blast her insides with everything he was worth.  
  
“Right in me,” Taena murmured when Cersei slid back. “Cum in me...cum inside of my nice pussy. I need it badly. Give your slave her reward.”  
  
Ned rode her out through another orgasm. Her constant orgasms were almost intoxicating. He managed to look Taena straight in the eye as both of them came. Their bodies coursed with Taena tightening the grip her legs held around his body.  
  
He pumped his seed into her, allowing Taena to put the squeeze onto him. She moved back and forth, chest thrusting into the air. Ned squeezed her warm breasts and made her cum even harder. Ned was not yet done with her, not until he rode her straight into the bed and emptied his full balls into her.  
  
The warm blasts of seed made Taena smile as she felt her stomach swell with his juices.  
  
Ned pulled out, just in time for Cersei to sink herself onto his lap one more time.  
  
His women were always right there to take care of him. And Cersei got him going in no time by grinding her succulent body over his cock.  
  
Ned squeezed her tits as Cersei brought him inside of her tight pussy, with Taena observing at the end of the bed, like a horny puppy dog just ready for some attention.  
  
He was going to give them both all of the attention that they craved.


	10. Author Update

First off, a big thanks to all the readers of the fic. Your comments and kudos are fuel for authors.

However, I have some bad news. Due to changes and increases in my work load and schedule, I will have less free time than ever. Thus, I've decided to scale back on my writing and place this fic on hiatus. The work is not abandoned and I will return to it when I able to.

I will be updating my Robert Baratheon fic, since I've already written quite a few draft chapters fir it. But even those updates will be sporadic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
